


TonyStankMan is Online

by Verchiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Phil Coulson, Civil War Team Iron Man, De-Aged Harley Keener, De-Aged Harry Potter, De-Aged Michelle Jones, De-Aged Ned Leeds, De-Aged Peter Parker, Divorced Tony Stark, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gen, Huntercorp Universe formed a different way, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff Redeemable, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Harley Keener, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Still happy Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Uncle Nick Fury, Younger Dean Winchester, Younger Sam WInchester, but Steve knows he made mistakes, especially the children - wait until they're teens, not wanda maximoff friendly, slow progression in relationships, twitch streams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchiel/pseuds/Verchiel
Summary: In a world where Anthony Stark lives and raises his child and prodigies, he is divorced and becomes the father he never had while maintaining his friendship with his ex-wife. Although Steve and Tony are on slightly amicable terms after events of Endgame, there is still bitterness coming from events of what the media dubbed as "Civil War".One day, Tony decides (under the decision of his protégés and daughter) to open up a stream after some negative press regarding the reveal of his ten year old biological son and new bodyguard.Watch as the chaos envelops in this Twitch stream.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener/Harry Potter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (past)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	1. Stream #1: SI Announcements Regarding Internships and Off-springs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm changing the rules of three canon universes into my own spin on a story with Tony Stark, Dean Winchester, and Harry Potter. I'm only pulling selective characters at a time despite the numerous tags on this story.  
> De-aged most of the children to fit the timeline.
> 
> This also takes place in 2024, a year after the win of Endgame.
> 
> Please keep an open mind and enjoy.

_[TonyStankMan is online! Come watch his stream on Twitch! ^-^]_

**spideysub:** lol another fan account of Iron Man? This i gotta see.

**chimichangas200_1:** omg lawsuit coming - why is the loading offline/online page Stark industries logo?

**angel_luv3026:** LMFAO tony stank - i never thought of that before wtf

**sykkunoangel:** umm... guys... are you seeing what i'm seeing?

**spideysub:** NO FUCKING WAY.

**angel_luv3026:** It's fucking Iron Man!!!! on stream?!?!

**chimichangas200_1:** quick! someone tweet this! i'm subbing tf outta this stream

* * *

"Hello? Testing. And... we're online."

Tony Stark, equipped with salt and pepper coloring on his hair and beard, is shown on the stream screen with a simple black shirt and navy sweatpants, sitting on a stool. Parts of his right cheek, neck, temporal lobe area, and arm have some deep scarring evidently on his skin, but he appears to move fine without wincing. Noticeably, his wedding ring is strung on his necklace chain and in the background there is lab equipment and engineering tools, with bots running around.

As Tony is sitting in front of the camera, he directly faces it head on like a professional, as he's lived throughout his whole life knowing his camera angles.

"Hey there, my name is... well, you know who it is."

Tony chuckles but the sound quickly fades, then takes a slow deep breath.

"I see that Twitch has quickly revived after people have been... revived themselves. Which is good! It's been difficult to find jobs for people who have disappeared for 5 years, and today is the anniversary of that reunion among loved ones."

He pauses as if recollecting his thoughts and stares back into the camera.

"In light of recent events with my divorce quickly processed and my attention on training my young prodigies while taking care of my daughter with my ex-wife and CEO of Stark Industries, Ms. Pepper Potts, there's been some speculation regarding my prodigies and off-springs. Also... people were given the highlights on how I survived last year's battle and have never seen me much for the past year."

He clenches his fists above the work table in front of him, which the stream captures.

"Let's start with the lightest subject first - my prodigies. I know... I know that there have been rumors spread so far at a particular high school regarding the internship of a Peter Parker, especially with the way he came back after last year's resurrection. Mr. Parker has been close to me like a son and is indeed an official intern here at Stark Industries."

He glares directly at the camera. "To insinuate that this minor, regardless of whether he is a teenager or a pre-teen, considering how he somehow de-aged when he came back last year, has supposedly made bribes of money or sex work is a great offense professionally and morally. My team of lawyers and I are cracking down the offenders who perpetrated this false rumor that has somehow affected the reputation of this intern, especially towards his school and intern work. Because of this growing problem, especially with certain persistent press, Mr. Parker and his aunt now live in Stark Tower with me and half of my family. Midtown High School will no longer receive funding from Stark Industries and Mr. Parker will continue to be homeschooled, as many of the persistent press have constantly asked this question regarding his education being affected."

Tony sighs and quickly shoves off the stool he was sitting on, starting to pace around his workshop.

"How the fuck - wait I can't swear - no, yes I can, I rated this channel mature. I can swear whenever the fuck I want!"

He turns to the camera and glares at it.

"Where the hell do people get off at trying to convince adults that a poor orphan would successfully bribe a billionaire to land a position at Stark Industries?! I mean, come on, the badge is official! How did one of the smartest schools in New York not understand that the processed paperwork for the internship was official?! I had to hand-deliver it AND talk to the principal! I - " Tony growls and slowly takes another deep breath, though this one sounds more like a staggered breath. "...okay... let's just move on to the next intern."

The billionaire slowly sits down on his comfy red stool and appears a bit more calm now.

"...Mr. Harley Keener was also de-aged to be around Mr. Parker's age during last year's resurrection, which drew the attention of the media as his mother basically dumped him on my porch of the house I still share with my ex-wife and daughter during the winter breaks. Apparently she did not want to deal with her smart son anymore and had sold all the equipment I gave him to earn more money, and suddenly his asshole of a deadbeat father comes back - "

"Daddy!"

Tony stops his rant and turns slightly to his left side.

"Morguna, baby, what are you doing in the lab? Mommy says you can't be here, remember?"

"Mommy is in a meeting. I heard your voice going anxy so I wanna make you feel better with hugs!"

Tony seems to melt at the sight of his daughter, though the stream can't see her as she's too small, so all they see is the billionaire smile sweetly down beside him.

"You are the sweetest and most intuitive woman I have ever met."

Morgan giggles and Tony decides to reach down, pick her up, and plop her on his lap to cuddle. The cute bundle of joy is shown with longer dark brown hair and wearing striped green and gold pajamas.

"Morguna, say hi to the Twitch stream~"

She shyly turns to the computer monitors and waves shyly at the one where she can evidently see herself. "Hewwo~"

"Now... where was I?"

"Daddy, you were ranting about Harley bein' 13, like Peter. Then you went anxy."

"Of course you pick up my anxiety. You get that from your mother."

"Did you tell the pressy people that Uncle Happy is adoptin' Peter and Grandpa Steve is adoptin' Harley?"

"I was just getting to that, princess. But thank you for putting it bluntly. Now... go find Uncle James so you can braid his long hair."

"Okie!"

Morgan quickly climbs off her father's lap and her footsteps echo out of the lab. Tony sighs in content then glances over at the camera.

"Well... at least Morgan sped this announcement faster, just the way I like it. Now... for the more slightly serious announcement: my divorce."

Tony waves at the piece of jewelry strung around his neck.

"Pepper and I agreed to still be friends and help raise our child together, and we do love each other, just not in that way anymore. She and I enjoy working at our jobs too much, and yes, that includes me being a part of the superhero force. I'm no longer retired, but I am still on reserve due to my old age."

He glances down at the table before looking over at the camera with a serious look on his face.

"This family topic leads to my final important news to clarify to the press: I have a ten year old son."

The billionaire leans against the table in support as he runs a hand down his face to show a tired look on his face.

"I never knew about my son. When he was conceived, it was during the time I had a drunk time with his mother and his foster father, which was also before I decided to pursue a relationship with Pepper. However, after last year's resurrection brought into light Vernon and Petunia Dursley, who publicly abused their nephew and expected to get away with it, for some reason. They were declared insane as they kept ranting about magic being the reason and were put into separate insane asylums. Their nephew, on the other hand, was put into intensive care and had to be given several blood transfusions."

Tony reaches over to casually pet a shiny new server.

"Going back to Mr. Keener, he managed to give me back my A.I. Jarvis and I recently had him installed into everything I have, among other things. Jarvis had an old detection alert go off that indicates any public DNA record matching my DNA, and next thing I knew, Jarvis finds out this same nephew is indeed my son."

He takes another deep breath and smiles nervously.

"Harry James Potter is his name, yes. I already have the paperwork processed to gain my son back to me. No, the press will not try to ambush him or any children coming in and out of Stark Industries or Stark Tower, or else we will sue and slap restraining orders on anyone who tries to hurt them in any way. Now... any questions from the chat?"

Tony glances over at one of the monitors and chuckles.

"David from Wyoming, thanks for the sub. He asks if Harry, Harley, Peter, or Morgan will ever appear here on Twitch stream, as this is usually used for gaming purposes. I'd say... a hard maybe. I'd have to ask Pepper if it'll be okay. I haven't met Harry yet except once online like this, and so far he's the most shy person out of all the kids coming in and out of the Tower."

The billionaire continues to look at the chat.

"Phillippe from Nevada, thanks for liking this channel! They ask if I'd like to talk about Civil War or address it more... now is not a good time to do so, and I'll maybe talk about my relationship with the former Captain America next time... someday. Just now is not a good time for me. I'd like to focus on my family first."

After frowning over at the chat for a long minute, Tony turns to the camera again. "Okay, last question for the moment until my next stream, which lucky for you guys, Pepper approves of this instead of me making a big ruckus in press conferences, so I may be here more often, most likely playing different kinds of games or simply chatting with you all. Isn't that neat?" He smiles brightly and turns to read the chat. "Rainie from Los Angeles, thanks for the sub! She asks about details regarding the battle not being mentioned much again... well, more like lamented about it instead of asking... but that's okay. All I can say is that I will indeed address my scars another day, and it involves some magic and a returning trickster! More news after this! This has been... Tony fucking Stark... signing off."

_[TonyStankMan is offline.]_


	2. Stream #2: PSA - meet my new bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark introduces his new bodyguard, Dean Winchester, and addresses rumors of him being his boytoy.
> 
> The bodyguard is more like Tony's babysitter, really. Also, he's hot, so the stream suddenly turns into a Q&A from the Twitch chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally diverging away from canon for Supernatural straight from the 2005 plot. Instead of being daddy's blunt instrument, Dean is gonna live his best life. He'll be the age he was in 2015 but in this story's year, which is 2024. The reason will be explained within the story.
> 
> Yes, the endgame is Destiel. No, I won't reveal yet how Castiel will be included in this story.  
> There may be some brother clashing between Dean and Sam soon, but I support Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, and Misha Collins - Sam will have a redeemable quality in this version of my story.
> 
> Also, the chat at the start of each stream is something to make things look realistic as possible. If you know RuPaul's Drag Race, then you might get the subtle sarcastic humor in the chat below.  
> Enjoy!

_[TonyStankMan is online! Come watch his stream on Twitch! ^-^]_

**anne_bird:** There's no way the last stream was faked. SI would never let deepfakes use their logo symbol as a waiting screen.

 **Hope5450:** it feels like a live procession with this waiting screen, even though he's live lol

 **badbitchesrock:** bitch - Jaremi Carey does the same shit and i stan a queen. i also stan King Tony 

**Hope5450:** true hehe

 **AlyssaSupreme:** lol ew why do u stan Phi Phi O'hARA

 **badbitchesrock:** bitch stfu your queen don't even know what her own secret is

 **badbitchesrock:** also Jaremi no longer goes by PhiPhi because he's a bad bitch and living his best life rn. He's quite nice.

 **AlyssaSupreme:** lmfao whatever ur just a dumb bretman stan

 **AlyssaSupreme:** you only love PhiPhi because u like filipino dick

_[AlyssaSupreme is permanently banned from talking in TonyStankMan.]_

**badbitchesrock:** Holy shit. My hero.

 **TonyStankMan :** Hey guys! I actually am going to remove the waiting screen right now, but I noticed this person has been harassing other friends I know who have a Twitch.

 **TonyStankMan** **:** You'll like what's coming up. ;-)

 **Hope5450:** thank you Tony Stark! AlyssaSupreme was here last stream and kept spamming hate

 **badbitchesrock:** holy shit guys Tony motherfuckin Stark just donated to my streamlab account - not gonna say how much but h o l y s h e t

 **anne_bird:** we stan Tony Stark/Iron Man

 **war_art360:** wait did he just admit he knows other peeps on twitch

* * *

"Is this on? Okay, thanks, Jarvis!"

_"You're welcome, Sir."_

Tony stands in a brighter room this time with cream-colored walls, which looks like a kitchen, judging by the furniture appliances in the background. He is dressed in a formal black suit with an Iron Man themed tie, though he is currently stripping out of his suit jacket and rolling the sleeves of his white dress shirt up to his elbows.

"Sorry, everyone - had to block a dick from the chat. I'll admit I also had to block others during the last stream."

He spreads his arms wide to present the view.

"Welcome to my kitchen here at Stark Tower! We're at the top residential floors, and Pepper has Morgan for the weekend. As you can see, it is brighter here than in my labs because my lab has no windows. Right here, the other light focus is natural lighting from the windows."

The camera angle pans to the left side, showing a beautiful landscape view of New York City. Tony appears on the right side of the screen.

"By the way, Jarvis is doing a wonderful job of helping me film while streaming. I like to move around at times, so it's hard for me to completely stay still, unless it's for video games, which - by the way - I will do soon with my interns."

Tony points to whatever is above the screen. "The camera is quite small and coming from the ceiling. The monitors I'm looking at are nearly transparent and digital, almost close to Wakandan technology."

The camera angle pans back to the kitchen while Tony walks over there, and a handsome man with light brown hair is suddenly standing there, wearing a Spider-Man apron over his black and white formal suit, which is as basic as an FBI suit. The young man has freckles on his fair skin and his emerald green eyes wearily glances at the camera before slowly turning to give a murderous glare at Tony. Naturally, Tony deflects the look and meets him head on with nonchalant humor.

"You've got the same look as the Winter Soldier, which quite frankly scares me, because he was a brainwashed soldier/assassin. You've ever had the same experience as Sergeant James Barnes?" 

On camera, the handsome man visibly flinches for a split second before schooling his facial features. "I've heard about him from my circles. I've had similar experiences of a sort."

Tony stares at him incredulously. "...right. Somehow I don't wish to know."

The handsome man lets out a crooked smile with a resigned look on his eyes. "We agreed with Ms. Potts and Director Coulson that we would let the public know about my expertise since everyone now knows about aliens."

"Right. Yes. This was the point of the stream, after all." Tony turns to the camera and smiles widely. "So, long story short, I have a new bodyguard! My longtime bodyguard, Happy Hogan, will be permanently assigned to Pepper, but he'll be around every now and then, of course, because he loves Morgan and the interns!"

He gestures over to the handsome man. "Today we will be cooking lunch, as it turns out I can only cook Italian for so long. Dean Winchester here, as it turns out, admitted to knowing how to cook, so he's here to teach me a thing or two about making pie." Dean waves at the camera with an awkward smile on his face.

Tony grabs a small device and clicks a couple of things before some light rays emit a nearly non-transparent visual of a chat screen. Dean looks on in awe at the technology.

"Now, according to the Twitch chat, people are wondering why I titled the stream this way as a PSA. Despite this looking like a friendly environment, I want to stop the rumors now about me fucking my bodyguard, as there has been tabloids of me hanging around with Dean out and about in public. He is NOT my boytoy, as he's 36 years old right now." Tony then snorts as he reads the chat. "Yeah, I know, he looks good for close to 40, right?!"

Dean snorts as he pulls out some ingredients and pans to making pie. "Remind me how old you are, Tony?"

Tony makes hasty gestures towards him. "See?! This is why I hired him! He is not afraid to sass me and doesn't care for the paycheck or fame... also, he's good with kids and can kick ass."

Dean cracks out a genuine smile, which is a first one since the start of the stream.

"Now let's see the chat comments... hmm... Twyla from Oregon, thanks for the sub! She asks if Dean's hair is brown or blonde. I'll say that in the light, it really does look like a dark blonde, huh?" Tony stares up at Dean, frowning. "Okay, no fair! You're too tall!"

Dean snorts out a soft laugh as he mixes white and brown sugar with flour and a few variation of spices in a small bowl. "My hair is light brown, and I'm 6'2". Of course I'd be taller than you, midget."

"Hey! I resemble that comment!"

The bodyguard laughs as he sets aside the small bowl, grabbing a few apple to carve and cut with a sharp knife. Tony shakes his head with a smile and continues to look over at the comments.

"Stephen from Washington, thanks for the 100 bits... what are bits? How much are bits? ...oh, those are donations! Thank you! He's asking why I'm allowing for people to donate if I'm a billionaire... well, I'm helping Twitch and Streamlabs with money - a portion of this will go with them, and I'm donating the rest to various charities. Usually my money goes to underprivileged people of all sorts, especially towards kids studying in math and science-related fields. Because I notice there's not a lot of love that goes to various artistic fields, these donations will go towards those kinds of charities. I'll also be donating three times as much after each stream." Tony beams at the camera. "Do you know how much the first stream made? Including the value of bits, I'm told it's $9,000! Naturally, as promised, I have already donated $27,000 to charities that encourage students of all ages to pursue careers in artistic fields, such as music and art."

Dean nearly drops the large bowl full off sliced apples, lemon juice, and the sugar mixture from the small bowl. "That's a lot of money, Tony!"

Tony makes a dismissive gesture. "Don't worry - I'm a billionaire. I'm forever making money, so might as well give as much as I can."

The bodyguard makes a noise from his throat but hesitantly goes back to tossing the ingredients in the bowl to coat the apples.

"Let's get back to... ah! Shamhala from Germany, Vielen Dank für 500 bits! They're asking who Director Coulson is and what is the expertise Dean is known for."

Dean hesitantly pauses in making the pie crust and looks over at the camera silently. Tony continues on to speak. "Well, Director Coulson used to be Agent Coulson, who I simply called 'Agent' and am just calling him 'Director Agent' because he's still pretty active in field combat, for some reason. He likes a hand approach in things. I'm still kind of mad he faked his death several years ago, but water under the bridge."

Taking a deep breath, Dean begins to answer the the second question. "...my expertise is of a hunter of the supernatural. There are monsters in this world who aren't aliens or mutants, such as werewolves, vampires, wendigos - you name it, it exists... well, except Bigfoot."

"Well, that's a relief."

Dean lets out a surprised laugh as he turns to his boss. "I really thought you wouldn't believe me when you interviewed me, but then as soon as I came in, a demon recognized me and literally shouted, "Fuck, it's Dean Winchester!" before smoking out of one of your board of directors."

Tony lets out a bellowing laugh. "That was hilarious! I always thought he was a dick for the past five years, and it turns out he was a demon this whole fucking time!"

_"Sir, if I may redirect your attention to the chat, 5,000 bits have just been donated by Teresa from Russia and has recently subscribed to your channel."_

Both Tony and Dean looked at the camera in awe.

"Teresa, Спасибо за подписку и подписку. That was so kind of you! What was her question, Jarvis?"

_"Teresa asks if Mr. Winchester will clarify the existence of angels, since demons exist. She also wishes to know how to kill demons."_

Dean quickly finishes making the pie crust in brief silence for a few minutes before answering. The whole time it had been intense, but Tony looks on with the utmost patience and understanding.

"...angels do exist. I've met my first one oddly enough... pulling me straight from Hell."

"Wait, is that metaphorical or physical?!"

Dean grins sharply over at Tony. "Why did you think that demon was scared at me when he first laid eyes on me?"

"...you know, we should schedule another stream with you talking about this in depth."

Dean barks out laughter as he leans against the kitchen counter. "The things I saw at that place would give you nightmares, Tony. I'd rather just share all that with my therapist, if you wouldn't mind."

"Do hunters even have therapists?"

"...there's one, but she's a shapeshifter and in another state."

"You're friends with monsters?!"

"Hey, not all of them are bad. I got a friend named Garth - he's a squirrely guy, but his first hunt was the tooth fairy and since then became an excellent hunter. He retired though after he got bit by a werewolf and has a daughter and two twin boys with another werewolf."

Tony stares at him in shock.

"Now, to get rid of demons, you really want to trap them in a sigil or a salt circle. Make sure it's pure salt, not iodized shit. Demons also hate holy water and will burn if they touch it. You need to memorize an exorcism in case the demon you have is powerful enough to cause breezes around you. From experience, you need to memorize from the page and make sure your pronunciation is correct in Latin. If that doesn't send them to Hell because of something gone wrong, you can stab them with an angel blade or a special demon knife."

Tony continues to stare at him in shock.

"We should probably talk more often so you look at me less like that."

"Winchester, anything you say about the hunting community would make me look like this all the time."

Dean looks on with an uncomfortable smile. "Can we see another question from one of your streamers?"

Tony glances at the chat and snorts. "Edward from Canada is gushing in the chat over how your face looks like Leonardo da Vinci's sketches on the Perfect Man."

Dean blushes shyly and continues in the pie process, putting the mixture into the bottom of a pie plate.

"Cormac from Brazil is comparing you to Rapunzel."

"Come again?!"

Tony laughs. "You are a pretty man for 36, dude."

"Oh come on!"

Tony looks over at the comments while chuckling. "Lee from California wants to know if you're single and into guys."

"Jesus..." Dean runs a hand through his short hair. "Look, I'm single and usually into ladies, okay? I just..." He trails off awkwardly.

Tony looks over at him in sympathy. "Hey man, it's cool. I have been seen with women, but I am more demisexual nowadays."

"Really? ...I usually like women, though."

"But there is someone on your mind, isn't there?"

Dean sighs and stares at the apple mixture in front of him. "I've never said anything to this guy because he's an angel. They don't really do relationship commitments - hate to be a bummer to one of your subscribers, but most angels I've met are bags of dicks with feathers."

"Oh... good thing I'm athiest, then."

Dean chuckles and continues to pour the apple mixture into the pie tin.

"You know... this heart-to-heart over live streaming is quite therapeutic. It just hit me that you mentioned you saw your first angel rescuing you from Hell."

Dean freezes in rolling the crust to fit on top of the pie.

"...he's that same angel, huh? Do angels even have gender?"

"Technically, no, but Cass likes being considered male."

Tony grins at him. "Cass, huh? What's that short for?"

Dean frowns. "Tony, sir, leave it alone. I've probably said too much about my love life on live stream."

"So you DO admit you have a love life!"

"Drop it or I leave, Tony."

"Jeez, alright! Keep making the pie and I'll just move on with the Q&A from the chat."

Dean dutifully starts to trim, seal, and flute the edges of the pie crust.

"Alrighty here - skipping over the comments about the doubts about the supernatural existing, because _hello_ , Norse gods? Aliens? Higher beings out there? Mutants? People ghost hunting seem much more common and likely than what we've lives through for the past several years in public." Tony shakes his head and looks over at the chat. "James from Idaho has an interesting question - instead of picking on your love life, let's discuss family!" Tony grins at the camera. "You know how I always check the backgrounds of all my employees here at Stark Industries? Well it just so happens that his family has an interesting historical background!"

"Tony, _please_ , can we skip my entire sob story?"

"Aw come on! The people clearly want to know!"

"No."

"Fine... at least the main family branch, then. Like parents and siblings, etc."

Dean sighs and gives a resigned look over at his work. "You're not gonna relent, are you?"

"Nope! Plus, the sooner you give something to the people, from my experience, the sooner they'll leave you alone for the next scandal. I hear certain politicians have been caught sleeping with celebrities! Give it ten days, I bet you."

"I'm not betting against a billionaire genius." Dean laughs then turns to the camera. He takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"Alright, so lemme tell you 'bout my family... my mom died when I was 4 years old. I remember running into my baby brother's nursery and found her on the ceiling, burning. My dad was in the room screaming in agony, then grabbed Sammy and gave him to me, telling me to run out to the front yard. I did, but soon my dad ran out with firefighters... a demon who was after my brother and had plans in mind was the one who killed my mother. He's dead, though, don't worry."

Tony stares at him again. Dean notices this and groans.

"No, no, continue. I'd like to know more about you, since you'll also be protecting not only myself, but my kids as well, especially with Harry flying over here soon."

"Okay, okay..." Dean turns back to the camera. "My dad is also dead... has been for a long while. He wanted to at least call my brother one last time as he was dying, but he never picked up." He shrugs, but the look in his eyes appear to be in devastation, as if he couldn't believe it happened. "My brother had a full ride to Stanford and wanted to become a lawyer. He has a girlfriend, last I heard, and he was considering asking her to marry him. We had a falling out with him and my dad was a bit harsh, he even admitted it before he died. We..." He takes another deep breath, though this one is more shakier than before. "...we were on a hunt for Azazel, the demon who killed my mother. This was around 2016 and we managed to kill him, but not before he hurt my father... the man was from the Marines and just like that... he died in my arms."

Silence remains for a few minutes before Tony interrupts with a soft tone.

"What happened to your brother?"

Dean shrugs with a sad look on his face. "Since my father died, I kept even more secret tabs on him. He has his own firm now, but he didn't start it when that strange Blip happened... he disappeared with the others in the dust. Last year, he came back up still 27 years old, and I was just so happy when I found out that I even flew to find him and give him a hug, but it turns out he never let anyone around him know he had a brother... just that he had a deadbeat dad and a dead mother." He bites his bottom lip anxiously. "...he kicked me out, yelling how it was my fault that he was gone those five years... at least his law firm is up, though. He and his wife now are expecting a kid, from what I hear."

Tony stares at him silently before moving towards him, wrapping his arms around him in an embrace.

"That fucking sucks, Winchester. What about your angel?"

Dean shrugs in the hug, hesitantly hugging back.

"When the people came back last year, there was sudden angel business that Cass had to deal with and just flew away. Haven't heard from him since."

Tony gently squeezes him in another hug before gently pulling away. "You'll definitely do well here in the Stark family."

Dean barks out a relieved laughter and fondly smacks Tony on the left bicep. "Let me finish making my goddamn pie and you end the stream already so we can eat." He turns around away from the camera to seemingly wipe his eyes.

"Ooh! That reminds me - more announcements!" Tony turns to the camera while subtly wiping the tears from his eyes. "We'll be a bit more busy to welcome my son into the family as well, and with Stark Industries working hard to giving more people jobs and training prospective interns, it'll be a while until the next stream comes up. Expect a stream game play next time with possibly my bodyguard, Rhodey-bear, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and the new Captain America - Sam Wilson!"

Dean frowns and looks over at him. "You're arranging the Dead by Daylight game, right? Isn't that only for 5 players, including the killer?"

Tony shrugs. "You can speculate the first match then we can rotate in the custom game rounds. It'll be interesting seeing you play as survivor or killer in the game."

Dean merely raises an eyebrow in silent answer to that.

"...yeah, that's not intimidating. Or sexy."

"Shut the fucking stream down and help me with the pie."

"Yes, sir!" Tony turns to the camera with a smile. "This has been Tony fucking Stark, over and out!"

_[TonyStankMan is offline.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add Shuri and Tchalla? I'm asking due to Chadwick's death, and I want to be respectful towards the recently deceased.
> 
> Also, not gonna lie - I used Google Translate to write the foreign languages, so feel free to copy and paste the text into Google Translate. ^-^;


	3. Stream #3: Dead by Daylight w/ Iron Man, War Machine, White Wolf, Captain America, The Hunter, and Old Man Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony plays Dead by Daylight and streams on Twitch with his bodyguard, best friend, an old man, an ancient former assassin, and the new Captain America.
> 
> This gaming experience is more fun than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was typing this, I realize I have to rethink some of my tags because I made Steve Rogers an old man.
> 
> Also, some parts of this conversation is from livestreams of Jazzyguns and her fiance/friends play Dead by Daylight. I like watching them play this game because it's funny as fuck.

_[TonyStankMan is online! Come watch his stream on Twitch! ^-^]_

**theoryFP:** ...are we going to unpack whatever the fuck just happened last stream?

 **theoryFP:** like... are we just going to accept that ghosts, werewolves, vamps, etc. exist?

 **PirateCarson:** yes.

 **GoodLordCorpse:** we literally have norse gods coming and going on earth

 **GoodLordCorpse:** aliens exist and took half of all life for 5 yrs

 **GoodLordCorpse:** and you're wondering if ghosts are real??

 **theoryFP:** I'm athiest.

 **PirateCarson:** So is Tony Stark but here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **MeyerthePoet:** Can we take a moment to appreciate how Dean daddy looks instead?

 **PirateCarson:** yes.

 **GoodLordCorpse:** yes.

 **theoryFP:** yes.

 **spideywednesday:** yes.

 **JellyBeancow:** yes.

 **TEE4whiteburp:** yes.

 **Peeg100:** yes.

 **TacoPacomoist:** yes.

 **KayleePenny:** yes.

 **KuchiManabi:** fuck yes.

 **PoiSeDidiT:** yes.

 **egoBLACKmiz:** yes.

 **BlackOniLily:** yes.

 **christene104:** yes.

 **TonyStankMan** **:** yes.

 **KuchiManabi:** lol and you wonder why people ship you and your bodyguard, mr. stark

 **TonyStankMan : **Shush - my companions will be fielding the questions with me today, since we have 6 people.

 **TonyStankMan : **Don't do anything I wouldn't do

 **TonyStankMan** **:**...actually don't do anything I would do

 **TonyStankMan** **:** There is a fine line in between and that is where you can operate.

* * *

"And... we're live! Hello there, chat!"

Tony appears to be on the bottom right side of the screen in a square with a boundary outline of red and gold. He's wearing reading glasses and has a headset on in the colors of red and gold. Each side of the earpiece looks like the Iron Man mask. He appears to be wearing a black t-shirt with a logo from MIT.

"My buddies and I will be playing Dead by Daylight! I'm currently on Level 15 as a survivor and level 18 as a killer. Rhodey is on the same levels with me."

 **War Machine:** "Yep, that's right, Tones. Are you streaming now?"

"Yeppers! Say hello to everyone, honey-bunch!"

 **War Machine:** "Hello, everyone. This is Colonel James Rhodes here, on Discord with everyone else... my username says WarMachine on the top left screen, Tony"

"Yep! It even matches your suit picture!"

 **War Machine:** "Joy, you figured out how to rename people on Discord... wait... the rest of them don't know, huh?"

"They're getting on right now, so no."

 **War Machine:** "Introduce them _now_."

The two friends snickers as each person eventually came online on Discord, revealing the names and pictures. The snickering grows into full blown cackles once each person starts realizing what they see on the top left corner of the screen.

 **Rapunzel:** "Oh fuck you, Tony." Dean Winchester's icon is the front part of his black Chevrolet 1967 Impala.

 **Captain Falcon:** "I kind of don't mind this, especially after I saw what you named Hawkeye." Sam Wilson's icon is of him holding the Captain America shield in front of his chest, with him looking down on it.

 **War Machine:** "What did he name Clint?"

 **Captain Falcon:** "Man, you don't wanna know."

 **White Wolf:** "...you've been talking to Princess Shuri, haven't you?" James Barnes's icon is of a cute husky puppy with its tongue sticking out.

 **Captain Falcon:** "Where the heck did you get that picture?"

 **White Wolf:** "Internet."

 **Captain Falcon:** "Of course."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "I barely got this Rogers reference now." Steve Rogers's icon is a vintage picture of him hugging Peggy Carter.

Tony laughs as he sees the picture. "Oh my god, when you traveled to the past and stayed there, this whole time, how did I not see you?!"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "You did - I was wearing either glasses or sunshades and you called me Uncle Grant."

"Wait... oh my God, Steve has been awake this whole time." Tony looks spooked at the idea then turns pale. "Oh God, I called you and Aunt Peggy to save me and Rhodey from that one time in college - "

 **War Machine:** "Wait hold up - that was you, Rogers?!"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "I'm a woke bitch."

 **Captain Falcon:** "Steve... don't ever say that again."

 **White Wolf:** "Stevie, that is not what you think it means..."

Everyone starts to join together in laughter before joining in the game. On the custom game lobby, it appears Tony is the killer and the four survivors are the following usernames: FalconRox, WinterSoldier69, IronPatriot, and StevieRogersCarter.

"Cap, you fuckin' sap."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Back up off my dick, Tony."

 **Captain Falcon:** "I am literally begging you to stop."

 **Rapunzel:** "Has it always been this hilarious between you all?"

"Yep! We've been like this since forever!"

 **Rapunzel:** "Y'all sound like a fun bunch, not gonna lie."

 **Captain Falcon:** "Do I hear a hint of a southern accent? Where ya from, sir?"

 **Rapunzel:** "Was born in Kansas - drifted around a lot growin' up in the huntin' life. Found my way back to Kansas with my dad before he died - turns out we're Legacies from Men of Letters."

 **Captain Falcon:** "Well, far out. That's awesome! Some of my relatives are from New Orleans - I know a thing or two about the huntin' lifestyle."

"Wait, you do?!"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Wait, Men of Letters? Peggy and I worked with them a few times, well, mostly me, since I had to hide my identity and all."

 **Rapunzel:** "Wait, really?!"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Your name is Dean Winchester, right? By any chance, were you related to Henry Winchester?"

 **Rapunzel:** "He was my grandpa... he died in my arms sometime after traveling from the past with a spell, and he sadly didn't get to see my dad. I'm just hoping they're both in Heaven right now, hashing things out."

"...I'm sorry, the level of angst and drama packed into that one response is mind-boggling."

Dean laughs half-heartedly. "Story of my life, man."

 **War Machine:** "Hey man, we've all got warrior stories like that in life. Hell, you've seen Harry this week! Why do you think Tony's killer right now?"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Uh... because it's his invite party?"

 **White Wolf:** "I visited Stark Tower this past week a couple of times, Stevie... Tony needs to vent, and this game is the safest place to do so."

Tony's face grows stern at the reminder of the past week.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "I vaguely heard about the reports... he's 10 years old and has PTSD?"

"My son grew up with child abusers who indulged their own son in gluttonous behavior to the point of also abusing him as well, was malnourished to the point of needing to only eat soup this past week but will never grow to an average height, and has a therapist scheduled at least three times a week - thanks to Dean's contact of that one shapeshifter therapist - because he has yet to sleep in his own bed due to the fact that his aunt and uncle taught him that all he was worth sleeping in was inside a cupboard underneath the stairs. How do you think I feel right now?"

 **Rapunzel:** "...hack away, Tony."

"With pleasure."

With that, Tony quickly chose The Executioner and set up his perks, immediately putting up Ebony Memento Mori as an offering.

"Just a warning... after I hook you the first time, the second hook will take you to a special place, and if you survive that, I'll just fucking Mori you."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "What the heck is a Mori?" Steve chooses William "Bill" Overbeck, who appears to be a veteran, and switches his character's top to a green holiday sweater. Steve has a medical kit in hand.

 **White Wolf:** "It means he will kill you with his character's bare hands instead of the hook killing you." Bucky chooses Nea Karlsson, who appears to be a street tagger, and makes sure to put her in the darkest clothing to blend in. Bucky has a toolbox in hand.

 **Captain Falcon:** "How the fuck is this Cyborg at 13 for Survivor?" Sam chooses Élodie Rakoto, who appears to be a sexy character wearing a midriff, and changes nothing. Sam has a toolbox in hand.

 **White Wolf:** "I don't sleep."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Bucky..."

 **White Wolf:** "I swear to God, Stevie, don't you lecture me. I now distantly recall me trying to put your scrawny ass to bed when all you wanted was to stay up late and draw."

While the bickering is going on, Rhodey silently puts on Claudette Morel, keeping her locs tied in a ponytail and changing her clothes to be the darkest for blending in. He also has a toolbox in hand.

As everyone readied up with their perks, starting the game, Sam suddenly pipes up. "Wait, what did you mean by special place, Stark? Which killer did you choose?"

"That would be telling."

Everyone except for Dean, Tony, and Steve groans as the loading screen subtly hints out the words "Facing the Executioner".

 **Rapunzel:** "Huh... interesting kill perks, Tony. By the way, the chat is spamming that it's a Silent Hill character. Is that one of the stories built into the game?"

"How have you not heard of Silent Hill?"

 **War Machine:** "It's a horror movie of a little girl's soul somehow connecting to an orphanage/school in a place called Silent Hill. I distantly remember watching it - it's been so long..."

 **Captain Falcon:** "It also had a sequel, which is alright."

 **Rapunzel:** "Honestly, the only horror movies I watched growing up were the series on Hatchet Man."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Oh, I've seen that with my grandkids!"

 **White Wolf:** "Shut up, everyone. The game is starting."

Tony looks at the screen, which shows "Family Residence: Yamaoka Estate". "We're at the Japanese estate, gentlemen." Immediately, he runs and soon uses the huge sword to ride through the ground, leaving a blood trail filled with rod spikes.

After a while with Rhodey subtly trying to tell Sam and Steve where to go, Dean starts to speak.

 **Rapunzel:** "William from Montana asks how much money was donated from the last stream. Also, a tall white girl is hiding in the bamboo bushes at your 10 o`clock."

Immediately Tony turns slightly and uses the Rite of Judgment to strike Bucky from afar.

 **White Wolf:** "How the fuck did you see me, Winchester?!"

 **Captain Falcon:** "I saw that from afar... holy shit, that killer is OP."

 **White Wolf:** "I need to buy the Silent Hill DLC Chapter."

As Tony picks up Bucky's body, he answers the question. "Last stream had $12,000 donated, and additionally I'm adding in $36,000 to charity along with those donations. I've also noticed there were some complaints regarding me gaining more donations than the usual streamers, so I'll also donate $36,000 to each streamer on Twitch and Facebook. Jarvis is currently looking through legitimate streaming channels to donate to."

 **Rapunzel:** "...that's a lot of streamers in the world, Tony..."

"Did you forget I'm a billionaire? Multi-billionaire, to be specific." Tony hooks Bucky and searches for the other men.

 **War Machine:** "Don't worry, Dean. You'll get used to it eventually."

Dean lets out a shaky breath as he laughed softly then mutters softly into the mic. "I hear a generator blow with a crow signal next to it on your right."

In a matter of minutes, Tony has Rhodey on a hook, but Bucky is saved by Steve.

"Is that Captain America I see saving his sidekick?"

 **Captain Falcon:** "If you did, you found the white one."

 **White Wolf:** "I ain't anyone sidekick, bitch."

 **War Machine:** "Dean, stop helping your boss. We need a fighting chance!"

 **Rapunzel:** "Alright, alright... Norton from Utah asks if the relatives who took in Harry are "taken care", with the quotation marks emphasized... If they haven't, Tony, let me know and you won't find them on Earth or Heaven."

Tony snorts as he damages a generator. "My lawyers informed me a couple of hours ago that everything's been taken care of. No need to sully your hands with those assholes."

Soon, he has Steve in the Cage of Atonement.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Oh God, where the fuck am I?!"

Sam saves Rhodey from a hook and answers. "Steve, stay where you are. Winter is comin' for you."

While Tony slices Sam from behind and follows the blood trail, he hears sudden heavy breathing. "What's happening? Who's that?"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Aw shit, Tony, maybe you shouldn't use that cage move anymore."

"Why not?"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Bucky's barely saving me now, but he was standing there for a good while because he was having flashbacks of his torture when he found me in the cage."

 **White Wolf:** "...to be fair, Stevie, you're also wearing a veteran character. It's too personal."

"How about we both change characters after this?" Tony asks in concern as he casually kills Rhodey with a Final Judgment.

 **Captain Falcon:** "Saw that again - damn, that killer is OP." As soon as Sam says that, Tony turns quickly to find him squatting up at a temple area. "Oh shit."

 **White Wolf:** "...I'm not buying the Silent Hill DLC after all."

 **War Machine:** "Was I the only one doing generators?! I'm dead now - we just need two more!"

In a matter of minutes, Tony has Sam and Bucky on hooks, and he strikes Steve from afar. "Any last words, Rogers?"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "...I'm sorry I never told you about Howard and Maria."

There is awkward silence for a good minute before Tony performs the Final Judgment.

"Apology accepted."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Wow, that move is crazy." Both Steve and Tony couldn't help but laugh at what just happened.

 **Captain Falcon:** "Damn... no survivors. Never piss off papa bear."

 **War Machine:** "We need to assemble together with nearly the same perks."

 **White Wolf:** "Okay, I'm gonna take a break to look at the chat for Stark. I'm setting up to look at the stream from my laptop."

"Laptop? Where are you playing from, James?"

 **White Wolf:** "Xbox - I'm with Stevie at his place right now, and somehow he has it hooked up to his TV."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "To be fair, it's my granddaughter's Xbox."

 **Rapunzel:** "Wait, then where is Rogers playing from?"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "I have a PC setup that I managed to put together with my eldest grandson... who, by the way, announced last night that he's having a baby with his wife."

 **Captain Falcon:** "So... you're gonna be a great grandfather."

All anyone can hear is a loud sigh from Steve, causing everyone to laugh.

 **White Wolf:** "Okay, have Winchester take my spot. Do you have an account?"

 **Rapunzel:** "Yep. Alright, switching over to survivor, then - luckily, Tony made me a STEAM account."

"Actually, I gave you a PC system with Friday and Jarvis built into it along with the STEAM account."

Dean snorts in amusement, and a minute later Bucky switches with him with the username of TheRighteousMan. "I'm gonna kill you, Tony."

 **War Machine:** "Is this an inside joke?"

 **Rapunzel:** "More like an unfortunate nickname from Heaven." Dean quickly selects David King with a beard and changes into inconspicuous clothing. He also has a medical kit in hand.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "...wait, like real Heaven? I saw the last stream. Isn't that... a good thing?" Steve switches to Dwight Fairfield and doesn't change his outfit. He also has a medical kit in hand.

Dean scoffs. "Not when that means you're basically the vessel of Michael, the archangel, to fight against Lucifer, who luckily never had the chance to use Sammy as a vessel when Cass and I were able to gank his ass during those five years of the Blip event."

Silence grows in the stream for a moment, with Tony looking at the screen in concern.

 **White Wolf:** "...Senator Fussell from Illinois wants to know if Winchester will see the same therapist as your son, Tony."

"If he wants to keep his job, yes."

 **Rapunzel:** "Yes, don't worry, I'm going tomorrow with Harry and Tony, actually."

 **War Machine:** "Okay, Tones, switch with me. I wanna be killer."

"Okay, Rhodie-bear!" Tony quickly switches to survivor and selects Meg Thomas, changing her outfit to short hair, black jacket, and jeans. He also adds a toolbox in hand.

 **Captain Falcon:** "Okay, we need to get out perks together!"

Tony goes to his perks area and selects four perks. "Okay, everyone do as I say. Since we're on custom game, we get an unlimited supply of perks. Click on Self-Care, Bond, and two perks you all think that are good for you." He selects Quick & Quiet and Lightweight. "Now for items, everyone select Alex's toolbox so we can get the generators faster. Select the top add-ons for the toolbox. For offerings, choose the best you want - we're all down for random spots."

Soon everyone has a toolbox in hand and are ready. The loading screen goes on, and "Facing Ghost Face" comes on after the offerings are shown. When the screen loads up to Lampkin Lane: Haddonfield, everyone except for Steve and Dean groans.

"Aw man, this location is gonna be hard!"

 **War Machine:** "I wish I had Michael Myers in this place."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Oh, I know who that is! This Ghost Face is also familiar!"

 **White** **Wolf:** "Robert from Arizona wants to know what is everyone's least favorite place - I think we've already answered that."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "I'll admit - I'm finding places to hide more than I should and Rhodes has yet to find me."

 **War Machine:** "Boy, your ass will be the first I find in this motherfuckin' joint."

As the bantering continues on, Tony and Dean finds each other and silently fixes two generators together. Tony ends up following Dean, as he seems to know where he's going.

"You sure you haven't played before, Dean?"

 **Rapunzel:** "Nope, this is the first time I'm playing."

 **Captain Falcon:** "I'm calling cap on that bullshit. I've been chased by Rhodes for 10 minutes!"

 **Rapunzel:** "Not my fault you look like a snack."

 **Captain Falcon:** "What the-?!" Sam falters, causing Rhodey to slice him, and he screams as he continues to run away from him.

 **War Machine:** "Oh my god, why can't I stop laughing?!"

Tony indeed appears to also be laughing with Dean's chuckles echoing in the background.

 **White Wolf:** "This leads to my next question - it's for Winchester."

 **Rapunzel:** "Bring it on, soldier." On the screen, Dean swiftly turns to the left and up the stairs while crouching. Tony tries to keep up and follow suit.

"How the fuck are you so fast with that big ass character?!"

 **Rapunzel:** "I chose the perk that makes me crouch faster, the Bond thing you mentioned, Spine Chill, and Lightweight." Together, they fix the generators as swiftly as possible without blowing things up.

"So that's how you're able to figure out where Rhodey is!"

 **War Machine:** "Homie, say what?"

Suddenly, they hear and see a big boom from afar.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Dammit, Sam!"

 **Captain Falcon:** "How is this my fault?!"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Your hair and shirt stick out like a sore thumb in this place!"

 **Captain Falcon:** "Excuse me?! I am a motherfuckin' snack, white boy!"

 **Rapunzel:** "Don't patronize Sam for his natural beauty - he could look like himself and not have to change a thing!"

"You tell him, Dean! Black Lives Matter!" Tony cheers on as he completes the generator with him and they rush over to try saving Sam, who is now on the hook. On the screen, Tony is trying his hardest not to laugh.

 **War Machine:** "Where the fuck is this white boy at?!"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "...I probably should have phrased that a little better." Tony, Dean, and Sam see Steve run past them, then Rhodey as he chased him. On the screen, Tony is silently cracking up.

 **Captain Falcon:** "I know Steve didn't mean it that way, because I do stick out with this disco getup, but somehow this is funny." Sam starts to chuckle deeply as his character runs to the backyard.

 **White Wolf:** "Great... now we're getting comments about how racist Steve Rogers is... at least there's support for the first African American representation for Captain America."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "I apologize, Twitch viewers - there is no excuse for my behavior. I did not mean to insinuate that a black person's looks and style stick out like a sore thumb."

 **War Machine:** "It's the red stripe on the black and white shirt that got my attention, actually. You're good." Rhodey starts to laugh as he catches Steve from jumping out a window.

Soon, Steve and Sam die on their hooks while Tony and Dean escapes through a hatch, which they normally wouldn't have until after Steve and Sam die, but Tony has a small item in his hand that unlocks the hatch.

 **Rapunzel:** "I could have sworn you had a toolbox in your hand."

"I did but when you were arguing with Steve while trying to rescue him, I got a complete key from one of the chest nearby on the map."

 **Rapunzel:** "What the- ?! Okay, I'm playing that stream back on Tony's channel. I didn't even realized you left my side!"

"You're not the only one with good perks."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Okay, Bucky, you can switch with me. I gotta take my meds now from Dr. Cho."

 **White Wolf:** "You sure you don't need help, buddy? It ain't the first time I've helped you with medication - done it since we were kids, even."

 **Rapunzel:** "Was his condition that bad back in the day?"

 **White Wolf:** "A recent MRI scan at Stevie's house, thanks to Peggy's intuitive feeling of fashioning a medical unit in her own home, shows that the genetic vulnerability of getting tuberculosis came back when he encountered a homeless man a few days ago. We're in quarantine for like the next month or so."

 **Captain Falcon:** "So that's why you were able to take vacation days off on missions!"

"Wait, what the fuck?! Tuberculosis?! It's been dormant in his body this whole time?!?!" Tony looks shocked and angry at the screen. "And you STILL tried to sign up for the army back in the day - BEFORE the serum?!"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "To be fair, I thought I was cured by the time I got into the army. Your dad and Dr. Erskine said so."

 **White Wolf:** "Dr. Cho says you're old now, so some earlier symptoms may slowly come back. The vulnerable possibility for contracting TB wasn't supposed to come back, but you just had to be a good Samaritan, punk."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "How was I supposed to know the homeless man was a former Hydra doctor looking out for revenge?!"

 **White Wolf:** "You're lucky I was around the alleyway near your place and snapped the guy's neck for infecting you with a vial of blood infected with _tuberculosis_."

 **War Machine:** "Oooookay, I'm switching killers. Who wants in?"

 **Captain Falcon:** "My turn!" On the screen, the two black men quickly switch places for the survivor spot. Bucky suddenly appears after Steve disappears, wearing Jake Park with a beard, fluffy hair, and his outfit looks like a rock star with tattoos. In his hand is a toolbox.

 **White Wolf:** "Take your meds. You probably don't want to look at the chat during this next round."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Okay, I trust you, Buck."

 **Rapunzel:** "I'm still waiting for that question, though, Barnes." Dean changes his character to Feng Min and gives her short hair, a long green shirt, and black leggings. In his hand is a toolbox, but at the last second changes it to something small in his hand.

"Oh shit, we've been so distracted!"

 **White Wolf:** "That's alright - I memorized it. John from New Mexico wanted to know what's your type in a girl?"

 **Rapunzel:** "Ah, well, I've been all over the map in the U.S., really. I like women who are beautiful on the inside and out..."

 **Captain Falcon:** "Okay, spill on the physique, bro. What's your type? Skinny? Fat? Black? White?"

 **Rapunzel:** "I'm not lying - I like all kinds of porn, even Busty Asian Beauties, and there was a girl I dated for two weeks named Cassie... if you're asking if I've ever dated anyone who is a POC, the answer is yes - Cassie is black, last I checked. She was a mix between umber and sepia beauty."

Everyone in the Discord hums in appreciation, especially Sam and Rhodey.

 **Rapunzel:** "I've also dated a girl named Rhonda - her body was a beautiful apple shape and she was really into some kinky stuff. She had me try on her panties and I liked it."

"Okay, that is more than what I wanted to know about my bodyguard." Tony laughs, though, showing he's fine with the conversation.

 **White Wolf:** "Agreed. Let's get this show on the road."

The match starts but everyone notices that there's no warning over who the killer is. "Wilson, who did you choose as a killer?"

 **Captain Falcon:** "Don't worry about it."

Once the match starts at Mount Ormond Resort: Ormond, Tony nearly has a heart attack bumping into a silent Dean. "Jesus fucking Christ, can you not?!"

 **Rapunzel:** "Sorry about that, man." Together they crouch run towards the nearest generator in the snow.

"Where's your toolbox, Winchester?"

 **Rapunzel:** "I traded a few perks and items."

As they work on a generator together and finish, they hear a scream from Rhodey. "Rhodey-bear, what the fuck is going on?!"

 **War Machine:** "He's the Hillbilly! And he has a hex on one of the generators!"

"Shit!" Tony stops at the next generator and sees the hex on it, too.

 **Captain Falcon:** "Come and sit on Uncle Sam's lap, boy!" They hear a chainsaw motor run nearby, so they hide behind one of the wall borders.

 **White Wolf:** "That is so wrong that I have no idea what to say." As he says this, a generator lights up on their right side, so Tony and Dean run to the left in the snow.

"What do we even call this accent he's putting up?"

 **Captain Falcon:** "I'm comin' for the nuts!" They hear the chainsaw run one more time before the red outline of a body drops to the ground right as Rhodey screams.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "...I know you said not to check the chat, Bucky, but after that... I don't know what to call it... some people are questioning the sanity of any person in a Captain America position."

 **White Wolf:** "Sometimes I'm glad I never had the hype of Captain America on my ass."

 **War Machine:** "Stop talking and get the goddamn generators!" The red outline shows Rhodey being hooked.

 **White Wolf:** "Fuck, he's after me!" Tony can hear the chainsaw rev up again as he ran up the small staircase to the inside of a small shack post, where he finds a hatch. He stares at the camera with a silent expression of happy surprise on his face. He turns to Dean, who's fixing a generator right outside the place and hisses at him.

 **Captain Falcon:** "Who the fuck is hissing?"

 **White Wolf:** "That better not be for me, Stark, or I swear - "

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Just keep running, Buck - he's not around you anymore!"

Almost like intuition, Dean's character turns to see Tony running around as he's hissing. He silently crouch runs over to him and sees what he's standing on. Dean clicks it open and gestures for him to jump in first.

 **Rapunzel:** "Thirty seconds - no time. Jump in."

 **Captain Falcon:** "Jump in where?!"

 **Rapunzel:** "Don't worry about it."

Tony hesitates for a second before jumping in. Right as he sees the escape window, he clicks to speculate and sees from Dean's perspective, gesturing for Bucky to see him at the shack post. He clicks to Bucky's perspective and doesn't hear a chainsaw. He clicks to Rhodey's perspective and only hears a distance from his hooked body of the chainsaw revving up.

 **Captain Falcon:** "Where are y'all?!"

In a matter of seconds, Bucky doesn't hesitate to jump in the hatch. Instead of jumping in with 20 more seconds to spare for the hatch to remain open, Dean jumps out of the shack and runs towards the winter lodge resort.

 **White Wolf:** "Where the fuck are you going, Winchester?!"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "I think he's aiming for the chest. Do you see what I see?"

 **Captain Falcon:** "Where the fuck he at?!"

Tony checks Dean's perks and gapes at the screen. "You only have Lightweight, Decisive Strike, Quick & Quiet, and Bond?!"

 **War Machine:** "He what?!" Rhodey suddenly has to struggle in the snow on the hook, seeing Dean's yellow outline go up the stairs.

Tony, Bucky, and Steve watch as Dean quickly grabs a strong flashlight from a chest after unlocking it. Tony clicks to Rhodey's perspective and sees Sam limp into the resort. "Winchester, whatever you're doing, you better do it now and GET IN THE HATCH!"

 **Captain Falcon:** "Where the hell is this hatch? Is it in the top floor?"

Dean runs out to the balcony and falls off, landing with a soft grunt. He runs towards Rhodey and quickly unhooks him. "Shack with small stairs near the exit at your 12 o`clock. You have 12 seconds. Go!" He barks at him and Rhodey runs as soon as he heard the coordinates.

 **Captain Falcon:** "Wait, what?! Come here, boy!"

Rhodey quickly obeys and quickly runs around the resort. Sam spots him and runs after him, running out of the resort. He abruptly stops when Dean flashes light in his eyes with a flashlight, causing him to screech.

 **Rapunzel:** "8 seconds left, colonel!"

With a few seconds to spare, Rhodey manages to hop into the hatch, and soon the hatches draws shut. Sam growls and runs after Dean who runs for his life towards the other exit and tries to juke him around a huge boulder, but the Falcon manages to swipe at him with a chainsaw, causing him to fall to the ground.

 **War Machine:** "Holy shit, he made a valiant effort."

"That self-sacrificing idiot!" Tony shouts at the screen, but then a miracle happens.

Dean manages to pull a Decisive Strike, causing Sam to drop him in shock from the stab as Dean quickly runs around in the snow, disappearing behind the snowy wall dividers.

 **Captain Falcon:** "Where is that white boy?!"

The timer quickly drops to half its bar.

"Winchester, hurry up! He's near the shack!" Tony shouts as he watches Dean open the exit, which is the exact opposite of where the shack with the hatch is. From afar, the rest of the men can see Sam limping over there where Tony indicated.

The gate quickly opens and Dean limps through to the finish line.

When the round ends, everyone starts shouting and laughing at once.

 **Captain Falcon:** "I don't wanna play killer if Dean is the survivor!" Sam quickly switches to survivor.

 **War Machine:** "Holy shit, that was GG, boys." Rhodey switches to spectator. "I'm gonna look at the stream comments this time."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "I'll be killer next - damn, I wanna see how Winchester will pull off the next match." Steve hops in and starts to quickly select some stuff.

 **White Wolf:** "I call killer after you, Stevie. I really want to go against him."

"That... was fucking nuts. How the hell...?" Tony looks speechless and in awe at the screen.

 **Rapunzel:** "Oddly enough, this kinda reminds me of Purgatory." Dean changes to the veteran character and keeps it at the same outfit it presets to. He has a flashlight in hand.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "The gay bar in Texas?"

 **Rapunzel:** "Um... I meant Purgatory, the place where monsters go after death. Just... a lot more bloody, with rivers... less snow... more dirt. I was there for about a couple of months."

Silence ensured again in the Discord chat.

 **Captain Falcon:** "...I don't know what to call to attention first. Dean at Purgatory, which turns out to be a _real_ place... or Steve Rogers himself at a gay bar."

 **War Machine:** "Just what the hell have you been doing in your retirement, Rogers?"

Bucky snorts in response. "Are you kidding me? This punk used to help defend gay couples all the time back in our day... of course, he got beat up for his skinny tide, but then I'd step in to help."

Tony turns to the camera in a deadpan stare. "You heard it here, folks - former Captain America, Steve Rogers, is a straight ally!" He winks.

 **War Machine:** "Aw great, now I'm getting hate comments for Steve regarding the LGBTQ+ community. Jarvis?"

_"Sir's channel is currently being filtered and each hate comment is reported and accounts associating with those comments are now being blocked, Colonel Rhodes."_

**War Machine:** "Thanks, Jarvis."

"So how does a human being get stuck in Purgatory in the first place?" Bucky asks right as the screen loads out to The Underground Complex: Hawkins National Laboratory.

 **Rapunzel:** "Ah... I was trying to kill Dick Roman, who was released during the beginning of the Blip years and a Leviathan leader, and when I did that, there was a blast. Cass and I accidentally got sucked into that blast."

"Damn, the places you've been through... yeah, we better have you see that therapist the same time as Harry." Tony advises as he quickly crawls up the stairs. "This is a huge ass building, by the way."

 **Captain Falcon:** "I know, right?! At least there's so many generators... wait." Tony turns to see Sam, Dean, and Bucky hesitantly crawl up the stairs. Now they're all standing on the second floor in a small room.

 **Rapunzel:** "What the fuck?" Everyone stayed frozen in a crouch position.

 **White Wolf:** "Um... I may have put an offering that spawns us closer together."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Wait, where are you guys? This place is huge!" They suddenly hear Steve's heartbeat and freeze, peeking down below to see the red killer light look around the doorway, pacing in confusion, before going back to where she came from.

Meanwhile, instead of fielding comments, Rhodey kept laughing his ass off.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "What's so funny, Rhodes?" Steve seems to sound genuinely frustrated.

"Man, nothin'... it's just... your character looks like a mother carrying its baby," Rhodey lied as Tony and the others slowly crawled back down the stairs, following each other in a line.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Isn't that what this is? Nothin' more scarier than a mama bear." Tony tried his hardest not to laugh on screen as he, Dean, and Bucky went through the green containment area while Sam split off to find another generator.

"I can attest to that, Rogers."

After a few minutes of silence, the generator is complete on the second floor of the green containment area and the three men slip out giggles as they quickly run out.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Where was that? ...oh wait, I see a crow nearby."

 **Captain Falcon:** "Stupid ass crow! Shut the fuck up!"

There is tense silence as Tony and Bucky team up together to fix the generator on the second floor in a wider room area. Dean had split off earlier to get to the staircase of the main building. All of a sudden, they heard a weird shrill cry.

 **Rapunzel:** "Is that a baby?"

They hear Sam scream in high pitch while both Steve and Rhodey laugh out loud.

 **Captain Falcon:** "There is a baby after me!"

 **War Machine:** "To be fair, the fans are collectively saying that Steve's killer are The Twins." Both men finish the generator at the same time that Dean finishes his.

 **Captain Falcon:** "THE BABY IS ON ME! AHHHHHH!"

Soon, everyone could hear Sam screaming some more, then he shouts, "SHE GOT ME! SHE UGLY!"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Rude."

Tony finishes a generator on his own, trying not to laugh too hard.

 **Captain Falcon:** "Ugh, look at that bubble butt movin' - that **definitely** ain't America's ass no more."

Rhodey couldn't stop laughing so hard. Steve grunts as he shoves Sam on a hook, striking him as he starts to scream. When he did that, the red body falls limp and Tony couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

Only one generator needed to be completed, but the squad were having a hard time finding any available generator that didn't have a hex on. They couldn't reach Sam in time before he died on the hook because of how big the map is.

"That motherfucker has a hex! Dean, go find a totem - it'll have flames and a skull." Tony instructs his bodyguard, who quickly speeds off silently. The genius billionaire turns a corner and meets a tiny naked infant.

Tony looks at the screen in horror. "Oh God, that's an ugly baby!"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "How dare you!" Steve's baby character screeches, but Bucky suddenly comes out from an open door and kicks him from behind.

 **War Machine:** "Did you just kick a baby?!" Tony can hear Dean laughing from both Discord and the floor above him in real life.

Tony looks over at Bucky's character and breathes out dramatically, "My savior."

Steve starts sputtering as Barnes rumbles out, "Check your DMs."

 **Captain Falcon:** "Oh my God, what the fuck is happening?"

Tony checks his phone once he hears a ding. His face flushes deep scarlet at the message and quickly texts back.

Together, Bucky leads Tony to a generator and silently urges him to fix it as he runs off. Tony quickly fixes it silently, hearing the entire exchange on Discord.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Bucky, what was that?"

 **White Wolf:** "What was what?"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Did you just set up a date with Tony Stark?" Right as he asked that, a body was struck on the ground from afar, according to the red outline figure on the screen.

 **White Wolf:** "What's it to ya, Stevie?"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Bucky, ya haven't dated since the War."

 **War Machine:** "Based on what I'm seeing on Tony's livestream, Barnes' still got it."

Tony blushes deeper while Dean cackles on, and on the screen he sees Dean run past him, going straight for the exit gate. Tony does his last skill check and runs after him.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "What the - ? Bucky! You distracted me!" Bucky's red outline is hooked right as Steve shouted.

 **White Wolf:** "'Til the end of the line, buddy."

Before Steve could reach the exit gate, Dean opens the exit gate and Tony runs through. Dean runs in the opposite direction but Steve manages to swipe him, creating a bigger blood trail. Tony sees this as he's leaving and immediately spectates to watch Dean run up the stairs. He clicks to Bucky's perspective and sees his perks.

"Wait a sec-"

Bucky quickly slips out of the hook and run towards the exit gate, which is now empty and safe to go through.

"You had Slippery Meat as a perk?!"

 **White Wolf:** "Yep."

Everyone else watches as Steve uses the baby to chase Dean, but Dean quickly jukes him by hopping through a windowsill of a room with a hatch. The hatch opens automatically since Dean is the last survivor and he jumps in right as the baby launches itself at him.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Holy shit."

"No wonder you took long up there!"

 **War Machine:** "Charles from Colorado is wondering if Dean has ever played this game before."

 **Rapunzel:** "Nah, I just know how to survive."

 **Captain Falcon:** "Tony, you're a billionaire - can you petition for the game to have Bucky and Dean be survivor characters?" Sam switches to spectator with Rhodey. "I'm gonna check the chat this time."

"I'm actually considering it."

 **White Wolf:** "Wait until I'm killer. Maybe I'll finally get Winchester." With that, Bucky switches with Steve, who then chooses Cheryl Mason. He keeps her looks and adds a toolbox to his hand.

 **White Wolf:** "Stevie, that girl looks like a healthier female version of you pre-serum."

 **Mr. Rogers:** "Hey, I survived this long, haven't I?"

As soon as the offering page reveals the offerings, Tony glares at the screen. "Okay, which two of you fucks chose Mary's Letter?"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "I peeked into Tony's livestream earlier and they said that Mary's Letter offering matches with this character I have right now."

 **White Wolf:** "I saw Stevie choose it and chose it, too. What does it do?"

 **War Machine:** "It's the Silent Hill location."

 **White Wolf:** "Aw shit."

The screen loads out to the words "Facing the Shape".

 **Captain Falcon:** "Why is this accurate to Barnes, though?"

 **White Wolf:** "There's a chance I might go Winter Soldier here, if the Executioner is similar to the map."

"Shit."

The screen loads Midwich Elementary School: Silent Hill. For the first full minute, everyone stands still as Bucky breathes heavily into his microphone.

 **Captain Falcon:** "Is... is he being in character?"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "No, he's having a panic attack. Bucky, where are you? Lemme try to find you."

They all decided to run around carelessly in finding Bucky, only to hear a scream from Steve.

 **Mr. Rogers:** "This son of a bitch is trolling! Run! He's going Winter Soldier mode in the game!" A red outline shows Steve dropping to the ground. "Run!"

Tony wastes no time in running up the stairs until he finds a generator at the far end of a classroom next to a gaping hole. He was doing well until Bucky finds him at his second generator without any noise. "What the fuck?! How?!"

Bucky makes no noise as he picks him up, starting the theme song from _Halloween_ , and quickly hooks him in the basement. Once he gets hooked, two generators are complete. Bucky stalks faster than usual.

"Yo, be careful! You won't be able to hear him!"

A couple of minutes later, Bucky comes back with Rhodey in his arms. This time, he says something.

 **White Wolf:** "I'm building a collection." He then leaves.

"The fuck?!" Tony sees the yellow outlines of the other two survivors, which seem the furthest away. "Guys, go hide and get the generators! You're too far from the basement!"

Steve ignores the order and rescues both Tony and Rhodey a few seconds later. Unfortunately, that results in Bucky finding Steve and swiping him again. Soon enough, after Tony and Rhodey finish another generator, Bucky slashes both of them and goes on a stalking chase. He grabs Rhodey and takes him towards the direction of the basement. Tony runs through a school hallway and pauses, glancing at two huge school lockers that are bent. In the crevice of the small hole, Dean is patching Steve.

"What in the fuck? How long have you two been here?!"

 **Rapunzel:** "Run, Tony!"

Tony does just that but gets grabbed right as he reaches to the last generator on the bottom level. "Dammit!"

Once Tony dies on the hook, he switches to spectate the match and laughs as Bucky stalks past Steve and Dean, who are still hiding in the same crevice.

 **Captain Falcon:** "I'm noting that for next time we play in this map."

 **White Wolf:** "Note what?"

 **Captain Falcon:** "Don't worry about it."

Bucky grunts and continues forward. Steve slowly slinks out and goes to fix the generator nearby. Dean patiently waits as Bucky pauses and turns quickly around to chase Steve, then silently climbs out to crouch run outside. Right before Bucky kills Steve after striking him to the ground, one of the generators are fixed and Bucky then stalks towards the exit where he saw the crows move earlier.

Dean quickly opens the exit gate in the other direction and rushes out right before Bucky could swipe him.

"...Jesus fucking Christ." Tony gapes at the screen.

 **White Wolf:** "Okay, Winchester should be killer next. We have to pick the next location very carefully, because I did panic at the beginning before Stevie came."

 **Rapunzel:** "Awesome." Bucky and Dean switch, and the former assassin repicked Jake Park and gave him a different outfit to blend in natural colors.

"Okay, let me spectate. I gotta see my bodyguard's moves." Tony switches with Sam and watches his chat, whistling as the slow mode still shows how fast people are sending messages and briefly shows it to the screen. "Look at all this support, especially for Bucky and Dean! People still want Winter Soldier in this game someday and my phone appears to be blowing up from the developers of Dead by Daylight. We might get an Avengers Chapter DLC."

Suddenly someone gasps.

 **Rapunzel:** "...I can be a cowboy?" Dean's voice sounded so youthfully pure.

"Deathslinger? He has a shotgun that you can shoot a chain and quickly reel in your victims."

 **Captain Falcon:** "You can use the back of the gun to also smack their faces - it's like a pimp slapping a hoe."

Everyone starts laughing.

 **War Machine:** "You can choose it, Dean. You seem to like cowboys?"

Tony can hear Dean stammering in reply so he decides to intervene. "Hey guys, find a green offering of a noose - it'll take you to the Grave of Glenvale. Dean, choose the fuschia-colored skull for the Mori/kill feature."

Once the loading screen confirms that the men paid attention to him, Tony turns to the screen and winks, silently replacing his camera to Dean's camera. Dean is wearing a worn out grey shirt and his short hair seems to be in a bit of a mess with his ruggedly handsome facial features. His headset features a green glowing light resembling an arc reactor on both ear pieces, and the Bluetooth antennae look like golden horns. He also switches the screen from Tony's gameplay to Dean's.

Dean's face lights up in pure childish joy as he sees the screen load out to Dead Dawg Saloon: Grave of Glenvale. "It's a western joint..." He whispers in awe.

 **Iron Man:** "Like it, Dean?"

"I love it..." There is a dangerous glint in his eye as he quickly loads up his shotgun. "Let's get started."

Dean runs through the map, looking over at dead bodies here and there, especially a hung body next to a generator at a wooden post area, where he sees Sam fixing a generator. He silently stands next to an abandoned wagon and aims carefully below the gaping hole.

 **Captain Falcon:** "Where the fuck is he?! I can hear is heart beat but I can't see him anywhere!" He drops down after fixing a generator but screams as Dean shoots and reels him in, pimp slapping him with his gun. He chases him until he stupidly gets into a red locker. Dean opens the locker and grabs him, causing Sam to scream in real life, for some reason.

"Gotcha, puddin'." He carries him and hooks him nearby, stalking towards the open field area where he sees Bucky sabotaging one of the hooks. He slashes him, causing the soldier to run for his life.

Dean chases him around the map and appears delighted going through one of the saloon buildings when he hears the music from the piano. He goes up the stairs, abandoning the chase for Bucky when he sees a crow being disrupted upstairs. He silently runs through and shoots at Rhodey before he pimp slaps him too and body blocks him to smack him again.

 **Iron Man:** "Since I'm silently spectating, I'm also typing answers to the chat. I'm not a bot if I seem to reply to your responses, guys."

Dean soon hooks every man on except for Steve, who unhooks them, but at the expense of Steve being grabbed at a window sill and getting hooked as well. The rest of the men scream for their lives as if they were actually in the match themselves. Within ten minutes, Dean shares a dark grin at the screen as he kills each survivor with his bare hands, using the shotgun feature. He still doesn't realize that he is being shown on stream.

"That's tight."

 **White Wolf:** "Fuck - we have 4 generators undone?!"

Dean realizes by his screen that there is one more survivor left and hears a sudden rush of wind. He follows the sound and sees the hatch open. He slams it shut with his foot, causing the exit gates to open.

 **White Wolf:** "What the fuck?! You closed the hatch?!"

"Do you have a key?"

 **White Wolf:** "No!"

"Too bad, too sad." Dean sees Bucky running towards one of the exit gates and casually walks towards him, getting his shotgun ready. "Time to slice and dice."

 **Captain Falcon:** "Holy shit - he makes that sound cool."

Before Bucky could reach the exit gate handle, he gets reeled in by Dean and is smacked in the face with the back of the gun. Because he was already injured and didn't have time to self heal, he falls to the ground. Dean immediately turns on the kill strike and watches in glee as he wins.

The screen stream switches back to Tony's perspective and gameplay just as quickly, who watches in awe at the screen, clapping in excitement. "THAT'S MY BOY!"

 **White Wolf:** "...we should have Dean as a featured killer here... maybe a supernatural chapter of ghost hunting?"

 **War Machine:** "That was amazing."

 **Captain Falcon:** "I was the only one who got a generator finished. Oh god, that was difficult!"

 **Mr. Rogers:** "We should play more games with you sometime, Winchester."

 **Rapunzel:** "Ah... I like this. Yeah... yeah, that'd be awesome. Thanks for letting me play with y'all."

"Anytime... also, fans are asking for both the Winter Soldier and the Hunter as killers for DLC chapters." Tony smiles at the camera. "I'll talk with the developers from Dead by Daylight - it will most likely be a special limited time feature."

Dean and Bucky sputter in reply for the possibility to come into reality as Tony continue to talk to the stream chat. "Thank you for seeing this stream! The next one may not be a gaming one, as we're busy usually with our day jobs, but we'll do the best we can to stream games when we can. This has been Tony fuckin' Stark - good night!"

 **Rapunzel:** "It's the afternoon, bro."

"Oops! Haha~ good afternoon and have a wonderful rest of the day!"

_[TonyStankMan is offline.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have little experience in knowing about TB. This is the best of my knowledge based on research and personal perspective seeing some people near me get infected with TB. (I have never had TB - I've been tested a few times for close proximity near past neighbors and for work rules in dealing with kids.) Forgive me if some parts of it is wrong in some way.


	4. Stream #4: Meet My Kids + Exposing Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, Tony and Pepper are tired of paparazzi trying to take pictures of their children, so Pepper gives Tony permission to stream on Twitch, since there's been so many positive outcomes from publicity since he started streaming. Public Relations are happy for once.
> 
> Naturally, Tony unintentionally makes an enemy of a secret society on his fourth stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support! If you'd like to leave a comment, feel free to. I'm hoping to make the story as exciting as possible for you all, so thank you again for giving this some attention. :)

_[TonyStankMan is online! Come watch his stream on Twitch! ^-^]_

**anchorbookart:** That last stream was EPIC.

 **< 3me<3menot:** ikr?! iron man is such an iron dad to his bodyguard

 **tsumtsum49:** I love Tonean! Dony?

 **TheClassicBitch:** just saw jacksepticeye's video on corpsekkuno... maybe we should stop shipping real people together

 **LynchedFish:** lol newb

 **TheClassicBitch:** I'm serious - fictional is all fun and all, but if two single people irl are just friends, we shouldn't publicly shoot for a ship, especially trying to spam it in their shit

 **highwirelife:** yeah i know what u mean - was just at last virtual concert for Tom Felton. he's cool with Hermione and Draco shipping but he always evades him and Emma Watson being shipped

 **LynchedFish:** lol you're just homophobic

 **LynchedFish:** if u don't ship tony/dean, you're homophobic and deserve to be lynched

 **TonyStankMan** **:**...like you will be, right this second?

 **TonyStankMan** **:** btw will be on a date with Barnes soon so no homophobia here :-) (-:

_[LynchedFish is permanently banned from talking in TonyStankMan.]_

**TonyStankMan** **:** :-) yes please do not ship real people together unless they really are together. if they're married/in a committed relationship to other people and are just friends, it is really weird to ship them and causes awkwardness, losing close friendship.

 **TonyStankMan** **:** this does NOT mean we are homophobic. this means we are human. would YOU like it if YOU were shipped with your best buddy, who you never saw a romantic relation with? Would YOU like that pressure from strangers who don't really know you but claim they do? it's even weirder when you're RELATED.

 **TonyStankMan : **I really do cringe whenever I see fics of me and my DAD.

 **TonyStankMan** **:** on the other hand, friendships are highly encouraged for cute shipping. ship friendship first, not relationship. :)

 **TonyStankMan :** Also, there is no harm in romantic fictional ships, but please stop pressuring other people irl that your OTP is fact irl. everything is fiction. thus, the word fiction. That is all.

 **lettersofapoet:** dude, tony stark really did that

 **bird2bird:** is he wrong, though?

 **anchorbookart:** no.

 **< 3me<3menot:** no.

 **TheClassicBitch:** nope.

 **highwirelife:** Preach!

 **lettersofapoet:** not wrong, nope.

 **TonyStankMan :** Absolutely not wrong.

 **bird2bird:** LoL

* * *

"And... we are live!"

Tony appears in the screen, waving at the camera. He is wearing a black Led Zeppelin shirt and grey sweatpants. He sits on the couch in a bright open-spaced living room.

"Sorry for streaming early in the morning! My kids and I just had breakfast, and Pepper went on a vacation for this week, so I have both Morgan and Harry with me this entire week at the Stark Tower!"

He looks over at the comments on his StarkPad, which he is currently holding, and frowns.

"Guys, despite our divorce, Pepper and I are willing to both raise Morgan AND Harry. Pepper has no beef with how Harry came about. This was a time before she and I ever thought about getting together." Tony angrily waves the StarkPad in the air. "I'm onto you, folks. Stop spreading rumors of things you don't know."

He glances at the StarkPad and suddenly smiles. "I am so glad you asked, Meg! I - "

"MEG?!" A shout is coming from a distance and in runs Dean, wearing a Black Sabbath shirt, loose navy blue sweatpants, fuzzy brown slippers, and a long, dark grey robe. He holds a frying pan in one hand as a weapon and has Morgan wrapped in his other arm, carrying her as if he was an expert father at naturally holding children. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH?!"

"DEAN! Language!"

"Bitch." Morgan utters with an innocent smile.

Both Dean and Tony look to her with shocks on their faces.

"Oh no. It's too late. We're doomed." Tony turns to the camera. "If we die, Pepper killed us."

"Why is Uncle Dean mad at someone?" Someone unknown whispers from outside of the camera view. Tony's face turns soft for the person and opened his arms wide.

"Come here, Hare-Bear! Daddy needs hugs and kisses!"

Little footsteps echoes on the wooden tiled floor and out pops a small slim boy who looks more like Morgan's age and height with black untamed hair. He jumps into Tony's arms, who embraces him in a warm hug. He kisses the top of the boy's head and turns to the camera with a bright smile.

"Hey everyone, meet my youngest daughter, Morgan - she's in Dean's arms - " He gestures over to his bodyguard, who blushes as he realizes he's on live stream, and then he gestures over to the boy in his own arms, who then looks at the camera in confusion. " - and this is my eldest son, Harry."

Upon closer inspection on screen, both kids are absolutely cute with their button shaped nose and cupid's bow smile. Harry's eyes are emerald green and Morgan's eyes are dark hazel. Morgan has long brown dark hair, this time wrapped in a cute fishtail pattern. Harry's wearing glasses similar to Tony's usual sunglasses but without the tinted part. There is no doubt that these two kids are Tony's by blood.

"Alright, you two - come sit next to Daddy and Uncle Dean - we'll be answering questions today!" Tony turns to the camera with a serious look on his face. "Keep it PG, folks."

Harry scoots off of his father's lap to sit beside him. Morgan points at the spot next to Harry and Dean grunts softly, carrying her over to the couch then gently placing her on the indicated seat. Before he leaves, Tony stops him for a moment.

"Seriously though, why did you react like that with a frying pan?"

Dean shrugs. "I thought a demon came over to talk to you."

"There is a demon named _Meg_?"

The bodyguard snorts. "You think that's bad? My torturer in Hell for four months was _Alastair_ , who was the S.O.B. that killed my mother."

"...Jesus, the life you live, Flynn Rider."

"Oh my God, stop quoting from _Tangled_."

Morgan perks up. "I love that movie! You look like Rapunzel's baby, Uncle Dean!"

"...aaaand I'm gonna return the frying pan." With that, Dean turns around in about-face motion, walking off to the kitchen.

The Starks giggle at the bow-legged man and turn back to the camera, with Harry being a bit more shy than Morgan.

"Alright, now, questions from the chat! Or comments. I know my kids are cute. Positive comments only, though!" Tony subtly gestures towards Harry, who looks too preoccupied listening to his sister's babbles on quantum physics. "We want to encourage a positive safe environment where children can learn to grow from constructive and positive feedback, as not everyone actually has those kinds of experiences in life."

Tony glances at the chat in his StarkPad and turns to his children.

"Alright, first question comes from North Dakota's very own Thomas: What was the question that Meg was supposed to ask earlier?" Tony snorts and shakes his head. "Basically, I was going to answer that we're streaming today to finally reveal my children on _my_ terms, not the paparazzi's." Tony flashes a press smile. "Next question... hmm..."

Morgan peeks over at the StarkPad and reaches over to point at a random spot.

"Good girl!" Tony gently pats her head. "Claudette from Minnesota wants to know how old both you and your brother are, since... since you look to be around... the same age..." He slowly trails off and glances over at Harry, who is luckily too busy with a dressed Dean (i.e. blue and pink plaid shirt, jeans, and socks) and making faces at each other. Dean is crouched on the other side of the couch. Tony wonders how he managed to sneak up on him like that (as viewers would be able to tell based on how he looks around in confusion before looking back at Dean).

Morgan smiles sweetly at the camera. "I'm 6! Harry is 10!" She shows her fingers to emphasize the numbers.

"Very good girl!" Tony reaches over from the other side of the couch and reveals a box filled with baked goods. Morgan and Harry look over at the display of warm buns with happy surprise once Tony opens the lid. "Both you and your brother get treats!"

Dean remains seated in front of the couch between Harry and Morgan's legs to help pull more boxes from beside the couch. Morgan grabs a huge milk bun with both hands, using her father's assistance and insistence of using napkins, and passes it to Harry with a purely innocent smile. "For you, big brother! You need lots of calcium! The doctor said so, 'member?" She chirps up.

Harry hesitantly takes the bun and nibbles on it as Morgan claims a berry tart that's as big as her face. His eyes slowly widen in delight at the sweet warm taste of food and starts to take bigger bites. Tony takes napkins and frantically tries to wipe both his children's faces after every other bite, but to no avail.

Dean laughs at this and shakes his head. "Bro, take it from experience - that ain't gonna work."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Oh, and you have experience raising kids?"

Dean shrugs in response. "I've raised Sammy, haven't I? And... I sorta had a kid before..." He trailed off and shook his head. "Long story short, the Blip caused a lot of accidents, and before I could make it up to Ben and Lisa, they died in one of those car accidents."

Both of Tony's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You've had family? I'm... I'm sorry to hear they passed away."

"Ben wasn't mine, but...I'd like to think he was," Dean mumbles softly and lets out a soft smile. "We had a good thing going, but then I argued with Lisa regarding hunting. I was gonna go back and tell her I'd quit for her and Ben anyway, but..." He looks away for a moment, but then looks up when a Korean hot dog on a stick was shoved in his face. He sees Harry shyly using the hot dog to point at one of Tony's boxes before trying to give the hot dog to him. On Harry's other hand, the milk bun was half way eaten.

"Thank you, Harry." Dean smiles at him and takes the hot dog, hesitantly eating it, his eyes widen comically as much as Harry's did when he discovered something amazing. "Dude, where did you get this? It's got so much cheese in it!"

"Got it off of a Korean shop next to the Taiwanese bakery where I got these baked goods," Tony replies as he takes out sauce containers of ranch and something peachy colored. "Here's ranch and a special spicy sauce they made for this." He puts it on the floor in front of Dean, who by this point is crossing his legs together, tucking them close to his body as he dips the hot dog in the ranch and takes another bite, moaning in appreciation of the delicious flavors. "Oh yeah, that's also mozzarella cheese fried over the hot dog on a stick."

Meanwhile, Morgan looks over the StarkPad after finishing her berry tart and licking her fingers. She grabs it from her father and clicks a few things, causing the lower left side of the screen to pop up a red translucent band with dark gold and black text.

Jarvis reads off the prompt for her. _"Nea from Wisconsin would like to know: Would you ever have your children homeschooled like your youngest interns?"_

"Nah... only unless there was ever bullying and it gets worse... well, for Morgan." Tony fondly ruffles Harry's short curls. "Harry here still needs to heal from events he's dealt through..."

Morgan is bored easily and passes the StarkPad to Dean, who has one free hand to take it from her, as his other hand is holding another Korean hot dog. He takes another bite after dipping it in the spicy sauce then reads off another question from the chat.

"Carlson from Illinois asks: What are your children's two favorite colors?"

Morgan hears it and perks up. "Purple and red! Like Mommy and Daddy!"

Harry ponders on the question and nods. "I like gold and green. Daddy showed me Loki, and I like his magic. They're green and gold."

"I also like his horns! He's very horny!"

Tony looks at his kids in horror as Dean laughs maniacally on the floor.

"Your mom is so gonna kill me."

Harry doesn't end up finishing his milk bun because of how full he is and appears sad, looking forlornly at the piece of bakes bread. Dean looks over at his expression after he polishes off his hot dog and raises his eyebrow with a knowing expression. "Let me guess - you were taught to never waste food?"

Harry nods in silence.

"Well, you'll never starve here. You can also get sick if you eat too much after you're full," Dean advises as he reaches out and plucks it out of his hands. "I was raised in a similar situation - don't let things get to waste." He munches on the remaining parts of the milk bun. "Luckily, my stomach is rarely under the 'not hungry' stages."

Tony and Morgan silently look over at Harry and Dean in worry, then look at each other in exasperation.

"Boy, aren't we a bunch of troubled people?"

Morgan giggles and chirps out, "Mommy says I'm the only sane one here, though debatable because I like Lokitty."

"You should probably answer most of the people in the chat, Tony." Dean waves the StarkPad in his hands. "Turns out a whole bunch of people on YouTube are trying to decode your past streams and they think that Loki somehow mind controlled you into saving the world or something." He shrugs and polishes off the milk bun.

Tony sighs and looks over at the camera. "Okay, let's settle the topic of Loki here: When I thought I would die holding the Infinity Stones, I was prepared for it. Nothing prepared for me - or any of us, however - when Loki from 2012 pops out of nowhere with the Tesseract, sees me about to destroy Thanos, and immediately holds onto my shoulder," he pauses to point at said shoulder, which is on the side of his body with the deep scars on his face and arm. "He ends up sharing battle scars with me, and next I know I'm alive. The Guardians of the Galaxy seem to catch on what Loki was doing and started touching any part of us... though I didn't appreciate Drax touching my ass."

"Ass!" Morgan repeats in glee.

"Aw, damn."

Dean laughs as Tony sighs and continues on with his story. "More people started to hold onto us as one big group, and before Thanos could charge at us, I snapped my fingers, and BOOM! No more Thanos and evil alien army. The world is saved."

Harry looks over at his father in awe. "You're a hero, Daddy. You saved the world - and you saved me!"

Tony smiles sadly over at him and leans over to kiss the top of his head. "You're one of my children - of course, I'd save you."

"Now there's a lot of heart emojis and crying faces from the chat towards how cute you are," Dean mumbles as he scans through the chat, pausing at one particular place. His eyebrows furrow as he appears to be in deep thought.

Not seeing this, Tony moves on with the Loki story. "So here we are, deciding to give him a light sentence, but then out pops Big Blue - Nebula is her name - and her sister, Gamora, and they both share how they were obeying Thanos's orders on torturing Loki through "various means necessary". Then Loki shrugs and states that he accepts his fate, as Asgard has never favored men wielding magic and no one has thought of mind rape as a real type of rape."

Harry's face pales as Morgan asks innocently, "What's wape?"

Tony and Dean stare at Morgan in horror for a moment before gently asking her to never repeat that word while describing it as a violent crime. They then notice Harry's reaction and decide to keep Harry closer to them in the couch. Despite it being a big couch, the four humans in the penthouse floor of Stark Tower huddle close together on one corner of it, causing the camera to pan closer to their direction so that the family is in center of the screen.

"...so... long story short before we move on, it turns out Loki was brainwashed like Hawkeye by Thanos and now he's free with immunity, traveling wherever and whenever he pleases with Thor's blessing... and Thor's promise of sticking to their mother's dietary plans when they were young warriors in training back in Asgard."

Dean glances at the StarkPad in his hands and gives it to Tony. "There's something ya gotta see - some people in the chat who are kids recognize your son's name."

Tony looks at the chat in concern and frowns. "...hey, kids... what do you mean by _Modern Magical History_? T _he Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_? _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_? Are these books?" He reads the chat further. "...oh, suddenly it's all very quiet."

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia say magic isn't real and that I'm a freak for making unnatural things happen..." Harry sadly looks up at Tony. "I know you said not to say that word, but maybe they know me from Dudley's school?"

Tony shakes his head and looks at the stream connection on his StarkPad. "Theoretically, yes, but looking at some of the profiles on Twitch who commented about knowing of you, they're mostly from all over the globe - not just in the U.K." He hums in curiosity. "I'll look into it with Jarvis. I'd like to know why my first-born son is in these supposed books."

Suddenly the phone rings. _"Sir, you have a phone call from former Director Fury. Shall I connect you to him?"_

Tony glances at the camera filming the live stream and reveals a sharp grin. Dean notices and groans. "Tony, please no, you're on stream right now..."

"And that is precisely why I must." Tony looks up at the ceiling. "Jarvis, connect Nicky and put it on speakerphone."

_"Very well, sir."_

Immediately an angry voice shouts, causing Morgan and Harry to jump in their cuddle pile in fright. _"Stark, what the hell is this mess, and why wasn't I informed about this?!"_

"Which mess do you speak of? I make plenty and have made plenty." Tony reassures his children that they're safe by hugging them in both his arms, practically fitting both of them on his lap on the couch. Dean sits very close beside looking tired yet amused at what is happening.

_"Don't give me that shi-.... take mushrooms, Stark. I'm watching your livestream right now."_

"Really?! Wait... how do you have a Twitch account?!"

_"Director Coulson decided to mention at lunch that you made the smart Gen-Z move in dodging the press this way, so I've been silently watching. Now, how in the hell did no one know your previous association with James and Lily Potter? The fact that Harry James Potter is YOUR SON?!"_

"Stark."

_"...I beg your pardon, kid?"_

Harry looks scared for a moment before taking a deep breath and staring up at the camera, as if looking directly at Nicholas Fury.

"My name is Harry James Stark. I lived with... very bad people... who hurt me. My bedroom was a cupboard underneath a set of staircase in Surrey, United Kingdom. My mommy and stepdaddy were not drunks who died in a car crash." Tony's face appears to be in pain at hearing that, as if recalling a distant negative memory. "My daddy is the nicest and kindest person ever! He wants me and... and makes me feel good warm things inside my chest, like... like I can't help but smile when daddy says he loves me no matter what!"

"Daddy is the best!" Morgan cheers from the metaphorical sidelines, which was really pressing beside her brother.

_"...fu-screw it. I'm calling my cousin and giving him the heads up. Stark, do what you do best and expose."_

Tony looks over at the camera in confusion. "...it would be nice to know what exactly I should exploit. Who or what exactly are we pissing off voluntarily today?"

_"Albus Dumbledore. His real name has too much involved and has too many titles in the magical government, so just stick to that."_

Jarvis then speaks up but his tone sounds as if he is confused.

 _"Sir... I am trying to locate an Albus Dumbledore, but the only documentation present in archives is of Private Steven Grant Rogers's art journal, depicting two gentlemen in their 40's looking lovingly at each other. The title is "Albus & Gellert - For the Greater Good"." _Jarvis shows a digital screen of the scanned artwork, which was beautifully well drawn of two handsome gentlemen dressed in city clothing somewhere from the 1920s-1940s, though one of them seems to have one of their eyes at a slightly different variation within the iris. The two men looked at each other, reaching out for one another, both appearing lost and confused, yet still holding affection for each other.

Jarvis also shows it on the stream screen for viewers for a few seconds before it disappears.

Silence envelops the living room, then Nick Fury curses up a storm.

"Language!"

Everyone in the room freezes and slowly turns to find an elderly (and luckily tuberculosis-free) Steve Rogers coming out of the elevator with Bucky Barnes. (The camera sees this perfect angle behind the couch and pans slowly to focus in on the former Captain America and Winter Soldier.)

Bucky waves his arms over at Steve dramatically. "He has risen from the grave once again! No disease can stop him!"

"Shut up, pal." Steve narrows his eyes over at the drawing shown in digital format. "Wait... I remember this. Where did you get it?"

Jarvis answers him. _"It was scanned and archived, along with the other pages of your art journal, at The Museum of Modern Art. Originally, it was at the Brooklyn Historical Society, however, in light of recent events and the confirmation of Steve Rogers's living status, all your artwork has been transferred to the current art museum for modern art."_

Steve's elderly eyes sparkles as they lit up in pure joy. He turns to his best friend. "Ya hear that, Buck? I'm good enough to be at an art museum!"

Tony sighs and looks over at the pair. "As much as I would like to explore this museum to see more of Rogers's artwork, can we focus on the content of who you drew?"

Steve shrugs and slowly walks over, as if he wasn't over 90 years old. He takes a good look at the subjects in his painting. "This was a pair of lovers - while Bucky was fighting in the war and when I was scrawny as a stick, these two became my neighbors for a whole two months before they couldn't stop hiding anymore." He shakes his head sadly. "They were in love for a very long time - I used to have conversations with them. They thought they were slick, though, trying to hide their special sticks that made sparks and make things magical. I always thought they were weird until the day Dr. Erskine approached me about the formula. I came home and saw them yelling at each other about the wizarding world or somethin', then they tried fighting each other with their special powers and sticks until they grew tired and decided to pack up, leave separate ways." Steve scratches the back of his head, pondering in thought. "If I remember correctly, Gell was callin' Al a hypocrite for trying to protect something called muggles when Al really wants to rule over them. Didn't understand any of that, but I do remember the conversation vividly."

Bucky smiles fondly at his best friend. "You were always like that, Stevie. Just like how you sometimes don't pay attention to your surroundings."

"Hm?"

"Look at your right, punk."

Steve turns and pales at seeing a camera slowly pan away from him, as if sensing the awkwardness. The angle shot looks incredible, though.

"...oh no, I promised to keep their love a secret... wait... they would've been dead by now. And love wins in this era."

_"Rogers."_

Steve frowns and looks up at the sky. "Fury?"

_"You just revealed two things: the magical world existing beyond us and the fact that Albus Dumbledore is really in cahoots with Gellert Grindelwald's agenda."_

"Oh... were they criminals or somethin'?"

_"Think magical version of Hitler during the time of your war, Rogers."_

Bucky and Steve turn to each other in shock and horror. "Oh shit," they muttered in unison.

"Shit."

Everyone in the room glances at Morgan, who looks at them sweetly, not seeing anything wrong with parroting swear words while Harry stares at the adults in confusion.

"So magic exists?" He asks them.

Before anyone else can reply Fury is heard sighing very loudly in resignation. _"Mr. Po-Stark, you were born with magic. There's a magical society. Whole governments of them hiding in plain sight within each country. Some are good, some are bad. Just like humans and mutants alike. Most tend to see non-magicals, or rather the British call us muggles, as less than dirt or stupid. Which, quite frankly, is ridiculous, considering how they style themselves to look like they're in the middle ages - I've unfortunately met Albus Dumbledore several years ago and he acted like I was archaic and less advanced than him."_

Harry pouts and looks at his hands warily, as if they'd combust. "I don't want to be like that, but I'd like to keep magic. Loki's magic looks fun."

"Does this society deal with natural magic without a fancy stick or do they constantly make deals with demons?"

Everyone then glances over at Dean and stares at him oddly.

"What? It was a genuine question. Men of Letters never mentioned them."

"Dean is right - I've worked closely with them and I never found any answers about Al and Gell's type of magic. Last I checked, they can mostly use sticks as their best defense tool for expelling magic." Steve looks over at the camera and sighs. "Well, we just exposed them. People are probably gonna panic right now."

Dean perks up. "I know how they won't panic!" He then stands up from the couch and walks towards the camera, staring at the lenses. "Listen up here, ya wand-waving bitches. I don't know how y'all got your magic for a secret society, but seems to me you mostly rely on sticks. See, I've met one of the best natural witches who never sold her soul, and now she's Queen of Hell by fighting her way to the top of the throne and saving the world through sacrificing her immortality. I know how to make witch-killing bullets, and so does every hunter on this planet. You try to hurt anyone, you'll have to go through us." He was glaring the entire duration of that speech, then flashes a boyish smile, putting on a sweet charm. "Now, to those who aren't holdin' a wand, if you ever bump into a hunter and are still afraid of these hidden society people who creepily talk about my boy Harry here, make sure you ask that hunter to help train ya on how to protect yourself from them. There's special wards and spells to block their magic influence on you kind folks. So don't panic."

As he sits back down, he takes Harry into his arms for a gentle cuddle. "Ya got magic? That's fine - I have some spells Rowena left behind to keep in contact with her from Hell. She'll help ya hone in the best magic to help you flourish."

Harry stares at him in awe as the rest (except for Morgan, who starts to eat another baked good from the box while shouting, "Lokitty can help, too!") of the people in the living room of the penthouse suite look at him in bewilderment.

".., you know, when Pepper and I arranged this stream, I didn't think it would end up like this. I should probably end the stream now before I die at her hands."

_"That's probably a good idea, Stark. She already sent me a worded email a few minutes ago about my behavior."_

"Well, guys, that's a wrap!" Tony points at Bucky standing behind him with a thumb and winks at the camera. "Uncle Steve is watching the kids with my bodyguard while I go on my date with a tall handsome gentleman behind me."

Steve looks so done with Tony while Bucky playfully blows him a kiss. The screen closes out with Dean laughing alongside Morgan and Harry at the sight the three men make, especially with Tony muttering, "I have so many questions right now about that society..."

_[TonyStankMan is offline.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I injected a bit of a life lesson at the beginning of this chapter. I love ships, don't get me wrong, but there's been some heavy speculation around my circles when it came to shipping people in real life.  
> Let's respect other people's privacy, yeah? ^_^ Celebrities and streamers are just as human as we are. It's alright to write fanfiction of some non-related irl people, but not when you're tagging them in social media, insisting on them being actually in a relationship (especially when they're married to other people).
> 
> Let's ship friendship more! :)))


	5. Stream #5: Protocol Jarvis Takeover - Expose Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been an altercation between the Wizarding World and the Starks, plus a surprise guest for Dean, so no one has the time to stream. Jarvis is angry at the wizards attacking his pseudo-father/creator and pseudo-brother, as well as this random stranger hurting his first genuine human friend, so now he enacts "Protocol Jarvis Takeover".
> 
> [Protocol Jarvis Takeover = Jarvis logs onto Twitch and streams through security cams at Stark Tower.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting lazy fact-checking to see if I haven't accidentally made real usernames for the fake chats in the beginning of each chapter. Starting from Chapter 3, from here on out, if any of those usernames happen to be existing Twitch accounts, those are not the same people in this story. Total coincidence.
> 
> [The message above may need to be copied and pasted on my end before every chapter from here on out. I don't think I'll have the time anymore to check if I accidentally make real usernames in the fake chat below.]
> 
> Enjoy the story!

_[TonyStankMan is online! Come watch his stream on Twitch! ^-^]_

**drwhoseisit:** hey, stark is streaming again!

 **pepperpots <3: **There's been a lot of exposing lately - wonder what'll come next

 **DavidCatchesBig:** hey, why is the screen glitching?

* * *

The stream opens up with a Stark logo screen, then it glitches into a blue and orange digital core of circular shapes, animating around one main globe core.

_"Hello. I am JARVIS, which is an acronym for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. My creator, Anthony Edward Stark, named me after his late butler and companion, Edwin Jarvis. The following are live security footage. I am enacting Protocol Jarvis Takeover due to a high security level threat in the Stark Tower. To all legal authorities: I hope you can use this live footage to arrest or detain anyone threatening the safety of this tower, especially since there are children involved."_

The screen glitches out into corner angles of the room. Based on the time and date stamps within the corner of the screen, this is evidently live security cam footage of the Stark Tower. After a few moments of the screen changing channels of the security footage, it stops at a spot titled {Floor 80: Business Meeting Lounge Area}. In the security footage, Tony Stark can be seen arguing with an old man with a long white beard, who is accompanied by a tall white man with long black hair dressed in full black robes. The elderly man is dressed in an eyesore of bright purple and cherry red glitter robes.

_"Initializing sequence... live audio feed connection success with Twitch stream."_

"Harry James Stark is MY kid! MINE. Do you have ANY idea the type of abuse he's been through?!"

"I assure you, Mr. Stark, that he has been in great care with his relatives, which is why he has to return to Surrey to stay with them for the blood wards."

"I've read those books on blood wards - I'M his blood, NOT James Potter!"

At that shout, the long black-haired man looks over at Tony in shock. "Harry isn't James's son?"

The elderly man turns to him. "Now is not the time, Severus. It doesn't matter, anyway - I brought you here to Obliviate him and take Harry. I have contacts as we speak trying to get the Dursleys and remove their sentences, pulling them from the mental institutions."

Tony's body went tense. He read the books from Dr. Strange's library back at his place in Bleeker Street. "You're going to alter my memory?!"

Severus stares at the billionaire before turning to the elderly man. "Dumbledore, this was not in the plans. You convinced me that this man stole Harry."

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know Vernon and Petunia Dursley belong where they should be!"

Severus tightens his grip on a wooden stick in his right hand. "Tunie? You had Lily's child in _Tunie's care_?!"

Dumbledore sees the tension in Severus's body and turns away from Tony to face the black-robed man, who discreetly slips on a wristband and activates the nanotechnology to turn it into a gauntlet. He whispers under his breath. "Jarvis, contact Loki and Dr. Strange. Now."

"Severus, calm down. You know this is all for the greater good."

"Greater good?! You liar - Tunie has always despised her sister for having magic! What makes you think she'd take care of Lily's SON?!"

Before Dumbledore could say any more, he is hit with a blast from the Iron Man gauntlet in Tony's hand. Loki pops in at the same time that Dr. Stephen Strange teleports in with an orange circle. They briefly glare at each other before striding forward to take care of the magic problem. The screen glitches to another channel, which stops at a spot titled {Floor 99: The Fun Floor}. On the security footage, two thirteen year old boys are standing in front of Harry and Morgan Stark, glaring at the tall young man with long hair tied in a bun wearing a formal suit. The strange man is seen arguing with Dean Winchester, who is also wearing a suit that looks more fancier (thanks to Tony's budget) than the taller man standing in front of him.

_"Initializing sequence... live audio feed connection success with Twitch stream."_

"What the hell are you doing revealing the hunting world to... well... the world?! What in the world were you thinking?!"

"I got permission from Bobby, Dad, AND Director Coulson - not to mention the United Nations' Accords! And I'm 36 years old - I'm way older than you and it's my life! I could do whatever I want!"

"This isn't your call! What about my wife?! We're about to have a baby, and you just had to reveal that your last name is Winchester and said my name!"

Dean glowers at his brother. "First off, you never wanted to be associated with Sammy, and with you telling people you're an only child, I don't frankly see a problem."

Sam flinches and looks over at his elder brother with disdain. "Pretty soon, people are going to connect you to me, especially since you signed a legal government document!"

"The Accords are not sanctioned by one government! It's been approved by over 130 countries worldwide - and is about to connect past Earth into the galaxies."

"Oh come on, like you'd understand legal documents! You're a high school dropout!"

Dean flinches back as if struck physically, appearing hurt at the accusation. "Fuck you, Sammy. I raised you with Dad AND I managed to get my G.E.D.! Don't throw my lack of education back at me!"

Before Sam could retort more, he is suddenly struck on the mouth with a sticky web, trapping his mouth shut. The Winchester brothers turned to look at one of the thirteen year old boys, who has his hand out, indicating it was him who created the web. "Stop fighting! And Mr. Dean is smart! He helps me with my homework when Mr. Stark isn't available - and we do physics and engineering courses!"

"Yeah!" The other thirteen year old boy pipes up, glaring whiling holding a colorful toy-looking canon.

Sam makes a noise under the web and Dean decides to answer the question (as if he is the Sammy speak expert). "That's a potato gun. Harley made it himself under Dr. Stark's permission." He raises an eyebrow at the other boy. "Peter, you could put down the webs. Thank you for trying to help, but I got this."

Peter hesitantly nods and lowers his arm, still glaring at Sam. "He was scaring Harry and Morgan." He gestures to the small children behind him and Harley, who are holding onto each other and shaking, staring at the tall man in fear.

Sam seems to realize how old they were and turned to look at Dean incredulously.

"Bitch, don't give me that look. I'm their bodyguard in this tower. Now, unless you can talk civilly, I'd rather you leave this building. I still don't know how you got through to this floor, but it ends here."

Sam growls and tries to stalk closer while trying to rip off the webbed bandage on his mouth, but Dean punches him once in the face and he crumbles to the floor. He looks over at the now unconscious form of his younger brother and quickly talks into his earpiece. "Men, come to The Fun Floor. I found the breach in the Tower... wait, what do you mean he came with two other men?" He glares at his brother and kicks him none too gently on the side. "The fuck did you bring two British wizards here for?!" His eyes widen and he glances over at a scared-looking Harry. "Don't worry, kid, no one's going anywhere." He touches his earpiece. "Come now and collect the unconscious man on the ground. We're not going to press charges for now, but please make sure he is sent a warning to his house in California. We do not want a repeat of this breach."

The screen glitches back into blue and orange digital core of circular shapes, animating as Jarvis speaks.

_"Thank you for watching this livestream. I hope the appropriate authorities will deal with the threats that are at the Stark Tower."_

_[TonyStankMan is offline.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in update. My family and I ended up having COVID-19.

**Author's Note:**

> You notice the tags - they will be addressed soon. ;)


End file.
